His marks will be red
by LDB672
Summary: A teenaged Severus has just come into his vampire inheritance and has 2 months to find his mate. Add this in with the fact Voldemort is trying to recruit him and hes stressed. Oh yeah, and his mate is none other than our resident werewolf, whos wolf has also chosen Severus to be its mate.
1. Chapter 1

**His marks will be red.**

 **AU: A teenaged Severus has just come into his vampire inheritance and has 2 months to find his mate. Add this in with the fact Voldemort is trying to recruit him and hes stressed. Oh yeah, and his mate is none other than our resident werewolf, whos wolf has also chosen Severus to be its mate.**

 **In my story, vampires are not affected by silver, but werewolves still are.**

 **Remus POV**

I stood on the platform in front of the Hogwarts express. Dumbledore had arranged it so I could board early and have my own carriage (only one other person would be in it) so my infliction wouldn't get any worse. As I stood in front of the train with my luggage in my hand, my mom moved in to hug me. I had to pretend I didn't see her start to cry when she heard my intake of breath and whimper at the contact. Its not her fault, nor my dads (who just smiled sadly at me). They don't understand it. I don't understand it much better than them and its my life. Not only was I in pain due to the huge, constantly bleeding gashes on my legs (which id personally inflicted, accidently of course), but it was mating season. And I didn't have a mate. Therefore, any time anyone touched me, I felt pain. Pain worse than the Cruciatus. And I couldn't stop it. So I didn't touch anyone. I wonder how James, Sirius and Peter will take it. I hope they don't mind. I hope they still want me around. Maybe ill finally be too much of a monster for them to deal with and they'll turf me out. I hope not. I smiled a strained smile at my parents and got on the train, with the promise to write if and when I found my mate. I headed down to the first compartment after the conductors office. No one ever ventured up here so I was guaranteed not to get into contact with anyone. I walked into the small carriage and immediately smelled another being. Over in the far corner was a boy, but he had his hood up and was bathed in darkness so I couldn't see who he was. When he offered no greeting I sat down and got myself comfortable. It would be a long and lonely ride. My inner beast kept telling me to go over to this stranger but I ignored it. I must have fallen asleep because when I awoke, we were at Hogsmeade, my robes had been spelled on, and the mysterious darkened stranger was gone.

 **Severus' POV**

I got to platform 9 ¾ early. Earlier than even Dumbledore, who I had to stand and wait for. Hed arranged me to share a carriage with only one other person, whom he assured me was not affiliated with Voldemort in any way, so I would be safe. That solved one problem, but didn't solve my other. A week ago was my birthday, and I came into my inheritance. I was now a full blooded vampire. Which meant I had a mate. Oh it gets better. I have 2 months to find said mate, or ill die. Wonderful. Although it did mean that I can now drop my glamour. I had been gaining my inheritance slowly since last year so had to wear a glamour to hide it. Now it was fully through, I can take off the glamour. My hair will no longer be greasy, but long and smooth like silk, tied at the nape of my neck. My nose will no longer be hooked, it will be straight. I will be taller, faster and more handsome. I did have to attract a mate after all. I sighed, I really didn't know what I was supposed to do to find him. I knew it would be a male because that's what I was attracted to. Females just didn't do it for me, far too curvy. I chuckled to myself as I boarded the train and sat in the farthest compartment from the doors. I didn't turn on the lights, I didn't need to, it wasn't dark, but I did put up my hood to hide my face from the one thing that would shatter my isolated journey. The other person to share my carriage. I didn't have to wait long before I smelled a delicious smell. It smelt of pine trees, apples and home. It made me feel all warm and gooey inside. But if anyone asks, I did not say that. In that moment, a slightly timid boy entered the compartment. I recognised him as soon as I looked at him. Remus Lupin, Gryffindor. But why was he here? Why not with his marauders? _Because he's not theirs anymore._ What? Why did I think that? This was getting strange. He looked over at me so I averted my gaze to make it look like I was sleeping. He then got himself sat down and soon enough, fell asleep. This gave me chance to look at him properly. His tawny hair was already going slightly grey but rather than looking silly, he looked endearing. His eyes, which I knew were the deepest chestnut brown, were framed with long dark eyelashes and his cute buttoned nose lay upon a pale and scarred face. I wished could reach out and trace the sca…. No, I don't. Stop it Severus, get a grip. When we arrived at Hogsmeade, he was still asleep so I spelled on his Hogwarts robe and quickly fled the compartment and the train before anyone else saw me. My vampire was screaming at me to go back and protect him. But I wasn't sure why, or what he needed protecting from. Oh well. Ill see soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, so did anyone actually like the first chapter? I feel like this isn't going to be enjoyed. Could you let me know? if its not, I have other stories that's all :')**

 **In my story, vampires are not affected by silver, but werewolves still are.**

 **Remus' POV**

I got up and started to make the long journey down to the doors. I was just thinking how lucky it seemed that no one was around when I felt an arm being thrown around my shoulders, and then white hot pain. I shouted and pulled away rapidly. When I turned to look at what had caused my pain, I saw the three marauders with stunned faces.

' **Remmy?'** Sirius said questioningly.

' **I'm fine, just, don't touch me. Please guys, just don't.'**

' **What? Why? Don't be silly Remus'**

' **I cant say, at least not yet. Please.'**

' **Please What? You suddenly think youre better than us. You don't want us to touch you? Fine. Make your own way to the castle then.'** Sirius said angrily and the three of them marched off irately towards the last carriage up to the school. I watched these events unfold, too shocked to do anything. When the carriage was half way towards the school I snapped out of it and began the slow trudge up towards my home.

As I was walking, it started to rain and I stopped and started to laugh. Deep laughter that if anyone had heard me, theyd think me mad. Here I was, a seventeen year old poor and mateless, shabby looking werewolf standing in the pouring rain, laughing my head off. Im not sure at which point the laughter turned to sobs, but I do know that the tears mixed with the raindrops running down my face, provided a welcome relief to the pain I felt both in my heart and on my skin.

I managed to get to the school, just before the sorting and feast were finished. I had been given my own rooms this year due to my condition so I headed over towards them. After id got settled into my room I started to read. Books were my only escape. They keep me sane. The next time I looked up, it was past curfew. I needed to get out, my wolf was going crazy. I crept in the shadows towards the Astronomy tower, avoiding both Filch and his dastardly cat. When I got there I took off the dressings on my legs, which were still bleeding, and let some air get to them. I closed my eyes and just sat listening to the sounds of the night. Then I heard someone walking up the stairs. I didn't have time to move before said person came bursting through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**His marks will be red.**

 **AU: Hey Guys, Review and let me know what you think :)**

 **Severus' POV**

I was just dawdling really. Id been to the feast and seen all the new snakes being sorted. Id watched the professor give his speech in the common room. And id watched as the newbies huddled together hoping to help each other. Then I watched as everyone went to bed. That led me to now. Idly walking through the halls and corridors. That's when I smelt it. The wonderful smell of blood. And it was singing to me! It was a familiar smell which made me question where id smelt it from before. I had to follow the smell. I had to taste it. It was mine. It would belong to only me. I started running, not caring about the possibility of being caught by a teacher, or Filch. It was only as I reached some spiral stairs that I realised I had run from the dungeons all the way up to the Astronomy tower. I ran up the stairs and burst into the room.

Inside I saw… Remus Lupin. He gasped as I burst in and looked at me strangely.

' **So you finally took the glamour off did you Severus?'** he said softly. I was shocked. He knew I used a glamour? How?

' **Erm, yes I did. How did you know?'** I asked.

' **I could sense it'** he said simply. After that he turned back round and went quiet, just looking out at the sky.

' **Why are you here Severus?'** he whispered.

' **I smelt your blood. I wanted to see if you…. Wanted help'** I said to him. _I wanted to bite you and mark you_. What? Where did that come from? How strange. I looked back over at him and saw that he looked slightly embarrassed and uncomfortable. Did I upset him? _Fix it! Fix it now! He's ours._

' **Yeah, I um, I got into a fight before I came back here and I thought id let them get some air because I walked up from the station.'** He said nervously. _He's lying to you._ Well even if he is, what can I do? _Nothing, just play along._

' **Here then, let me redress them,'** I said moving closer, **'I'll be careful, I promise Remus'** I said softly as I saw him flinch and move away.

He looked towards me hesitantly and then nodded shyly. Remus and I had never really come into contact with each other before now, so I can understand why he felt a little wary of allowing me to help. I had thought that he was the same as the rest of the marauders, but here he was. Little, meek and bleeding Remus. I moved in front of him and took fresh bandages from his bag next to the bench. As soon as I touched his leg he shouted in pain and began to cry.

' **Im sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you'** I said panicking.

He put on a strained smile. **'It's fine, just sore is all'** he whispered. _Take your ring off you dolt! Silver hurts our little beast._ Why? I need to research what creature he is. I took off my ring and put it in my pocket.

 **Remus' POV**

I saw Severus remove his ring and was curious. What did that have to do with anything? He obviously didn't want to get germs on his heir ring. He must think me so stupid. I cant even patch myself up. I looked down into my lap, ashamed. He caught my look but didn't say anything. I braced myself for the pain as I noticed him coming forwards again and then….

Nothing. I felt no pain. All I felt were soft and nimble fingers gently wiping away the blood. Oh no. Ive read about this. This cant be happening. Not now. Not with him. With Severus of all people. I internally groaned and cursed the Mother Moon. My wolf had chosen a mate. I then felt Severus' hands shaking. I pushed his now bloodied hands away and smiled. I reapplied the bandages as he watched.

' **You must think im pathetic? I cant even stop myself from bleeding. I cant do anything.'** I said sadly.

He sighed, **'I don't think youre pathetic Remus. I think you just need someone to talk to. Someone impartial, like me.'** He whispered.

 _Trust him. He's our Dom. Hell protect us._ He sat down next to me and unconsciously moved closer to me.

After about an hour of talking about inconsequential things, I said goodnight and left. I carefully made my way back to my rooms, all the while thinking of Dark obsidian eyes and soft black hair running through my fingers.


	4. Chapter 4

**His marks will be red.**

 **AU: Okay so this may seem like just a filler chapter, but it is necessary for the development of the story :) Review. Ciao x**

 **Severus' POV**

The next day was a Saturday. Classes don't start until Monday which im sure nearly everyone of my year mates was pleased about. I decided to head over to the library and try to find out what type of creature Remus was. I went straight to the _'Dark Creatures'_ section. I wanted to find out what creature Remus was. I picked out as many books as I could carry and headed over to the table at the back. It would not do to have anyone catch me researching this. Someone may pick up that I myself am a creature of the night.

I had been looking for hours and it was nearing tea time. I had missed dinner completely so my stomach was currently trying to be a hippogriff. I had one book left to look in. I went to the back and looked up the word _'silver'_ because that's what my ring was made of. I skim read the page it sent me to and finally id found it.

 _Werewolves cannot touch anything silver. This will hurt them if they touch it. They will also generally scratch and injure themselves during transition at the full moon if they have no way to let out frustrations. During mating season, the werewolf can only be touched by their mate, otherwise every touch gives them deep pain._

So Remus was a werewolf. Interesting. I decided to read what it said on vampire mates. I knew I didn't have long left to find my mate. _Weve already found him!_

 _Vampires can mate with other vampires, veela or werewolves. The vampire will be able to smell the blood of their mate when near them and their blood will sing to the vampire. When they first come into contact with the mate, they will become overwhelmed with the urge to bite, taste and mark their mate but to gain their trust it is important that the vampire take their time and do not move too quickly. A vampires saliva will heal any cuts or bleeding on a werewolf._

Oh God no. Did that mean? Remus was my… oh dear.

With this information I sent the books back to their respective shelves and then went to tea. I sat at the end of the Slytherin table and looked over towards the Gryffindor table. There I saw Potter, Black and Pettigrew laughing together. But where was Remus? I looked towards the end of the table to see him sat by himself with no one else around him. My heart ached to see him alone. He looked up and caught my eye and I smiled at him. He blushed and smiled back before ducking his head again. I hoped he would be in the astronomy tower again tonight. I needed to see him. I finished eating my food then caught Remus' eye again. He nodded over at me and smiled. I got up and started to head over towards the astronomy tower.


	5. Chapter 5

**His marks will be red.**

 **Remus' POV**

I don't know why Severus seems bothered with me at the moment. Im nothing. And He's everything. But why did it have to be him? He had to be my mate didn't he? Fate clearly didn't think shed been cruel enough. I was a monster and now he was going to be burdened with me. He deserved better than me. I was short, shabby and horrifically scarred. He was tall, dark and handsome. And yet he helped me. Was it just because he felt I was pathetic? Or did he feel the spark too? Im almost certain that hes my mate. But does he know too? Some part of me hopes he does but some part hopes he doesnt.

I had just finished my dinner and started to get up when I felt someone knock into me. I cried out in pain and fell back down onto the bench. I then heard sniggering and looked up to find Sirius and James standing over me laughing. Peter just stood behind them looking nervous. I should've known this would happen. I ducked my head ashamed and listened as they walked off, laughing at what they called 'a pathetic excuse of a wizard'. Once I was sure they had gotten far enough away I stood up again, rather shakily and checked my surroundings. No one else was headed for the door so I felt that now was my time to leave.

Once out of the Great Hall, I followed my instincts and headed up to the Astronomy Tower. I was at the bottom of the stairs when I smelt the wonderful smell that was Severus. I couldn't believe he was my mate. Not that hed ever accept me. But I can at least hope. I walked slowly up the stairs and into the tower. Severus' hair was pulled back into a braid and he looked so relaxed lying on the floor. I stood looking at him for a few minutes before I heard:

' **Remus, stop staring at me and come sit down'**

I smiled and sat down next to him.

' **Are you okay Rem?'**

' **I suppose so.'**

He looked up at me as if to ask what was wrong. I sighed and started to explain about falling out with the Marauders. I didn't mention my beast or the fact he was my mate. It wasn't safe.

' **And then before I left the hall, they bumped into me and were hysterical when I cried out in pain. I don't know why they don't like me anymore. I thought we were friends.'**

By the time I'd finished, I was crying silently. He put his arm around me and held me.

' **That's the thing about people Remus. If they don't like you, they'll try their damned hardest to make sure you don't like you either. Don't listen to them, theyre not worth it.'**

 **Severus' POV**

Remus smiled up at me and we both laid down on the floor, close enough so our arms were lightly brushing each other but no closer.

' **Hey, Sev. Can I ask you a question?'** Remus said softly.

' **You can try'**

He chuckled at this.

' **What inheritance did you get?'**

I inhaled sharply. I didn't expect him to ask me about that. He was by no means a thick boy and once I told him, he'd know I had to find my mate in less than two months and complete the first stage on bonding. Should I tell him the truth? Or lie to him? _Don't you dare lie to our mate! Youre his dom. You need to prepare him for this._ I sighed as I saw him watching me intently. I was going to have to tell him. He'd think me a monster, just like everyone else. I inwardly cringed as I turned to face him. Rather than speak the words I just felt my fangs elongate and then closed my eyes as I bared them in his direction.

I heard him gasp and then opened my eyes to see him staring at them in wonder.

' **Can i… I mean will you let me feel them?'** What an odd request. Why did Remus want to feel my teeth?

' **Okay, but not the point, I wouldn't want to hurt you'** I whispered.

He reached out a pale finger and ran it down my fang. If im honest, id have felt a little silly if he wasn't my mate and he wasn't looking at me enraptured. I smirked as he called my fangs elegant. Now that I felt so open around him, I slowly let my glamour drop. I saw his eyes widen and watched as his hand went to cup my cheek. Half way through, he must have realised what he was doing because he pulled away as if burnt.

' **Get out'** he stammered.

' **What? Remus were here to see each other. And its not just your tower'**

' **Fine, then ill go.'** And before I had time to talk to him, he'd bolted from the door and the tower. What had spooked him? I hadn't done anything had i? Why did he seem to not like me?


	6. Chapter 6

**His marks will be red.**

 **Remus' POV**

I darted out of the room and away from the tower as fast as I could. I didn't care where I was going, I just needed to get away from Severus. Hed let his glamour fully drop and he was beautiful! So elegant and pureblood in his looks. Hed never go for shabby old me even If I was the last person in the world. Why was I such a monster? Why was I such a mess? Why did he get lumbered with me for ever?

It was only as I was reaching the Black Lake outside that what he was sunk in. Severus Snape was a vampire. And a bloody powerful one at that. But vampires have life mates. Oh. Oh no. I don't think ill be able to stand back and watch my mate bond and love another. Because that's what would happen. Severus was the dominant mate so he could choose between me and his mate. And he'd never choose me. This thought made me sad and I slumped to the ground on my knees. I sat there in the cold by myself for what felt like hours. Then when it finally got too cold to logically stay outside, I trudged back inside.

 **Severus' POV**

I wandered back to the Slytherin common room and tried to enter as inconspicuously as I could. It wouldn't do to draw attention to myself. I went and sat on the farthest chair away from the fire, hardly any students would come over to this area as it was 'too cold'. But that didn't bother me, in fact my vampire liked the cold. I was just getting comfortable when I heard:

' **Oh Sevviiieee.'** I internally groaned and rolled my eyes. I knew who this was. The voice was a give away. Without looking up from my homework I replied

' **Trixie.'**

' **Ugh you know I hate that name Snape'**

' **Just as I hate the one you refer to me as Black'** She sighed and I looked up at her.

Bellatrix Black. Voldemorts newest recruit. And the one he thinks will be able to recruit me. Well she wont. I wont join Voldemort. Never. Bellatrix had long midnight black curls that hung in the middle of her back. When she moved, her hair danced in mesmerising patterns. They were paired with an elegant face with aristocratic high cheekbones and bright blue eyes. It was no wonder that the LeStranges chose her to be the future bride of one of their sons. She was beautiful. Well, if you liked that sort of thing that is.

I don't understand why Voldemort wants me so badly to be honest. He doesn't know of my inheritance. No one bar Remus and the headmaster does. I quickly checked my glamour was up then I smirked at her.

' **What do you want this time Black? Voldemort too busy to come and talk to me again so hes sent his lackey? Tut tut how unprofessional'**

' **Actually Snape, youll be seeing the Dark Lord very soon. And then youll be his little lackey too. Don't under-estimate him. He'll find a way to get to you too. And when he does, we'll see who the real lackey is'** she smirked as she turned to leave. I scoffed as she sashayed away.

As if id ever join that man! He would never have anything on me. Hed never get anywhere near me.


	7. Chapter 7

**His marks will be red.**

 **AU: Hey guys, let me know if you want to see Remus and Severus tell each other that theyre each others mates or if you just want them to kind of figure it out? :) Enjoy!**

 **Remus' POV**

It had been a few days since id left Sev sitting in the astronomy tower all alone. I had calmed down and rationalised myself now. I think it might be best to just tell him what I am and work from there. He didn't know that I was wearing a glamour. Well he probably did, vampires have a weird sense like that. But anyway if he didn't react badly then maybe I could tell him about the fact that I have a mate.

I was sat in transfiguration, the last class of the day when I had the idea to send Severus a note. I wouldn't say who it was from, id just say where to meet me.

 _Severus, Astronomy tower after transfig._

That was all my note said. I put an untraceable spell on it and watched as it made its way to the recipient. Once hed read it, I saw him smile slightly to himself. Now I could only hope that he would come.

It was quite a difficult lesson because the marauders sent their pillows to hit me rather than to transfigure into books, and every time one hit me, pain exploded in my body. By the time the lesson was over, I was crying in pain and had to be given a pain reliever potion by the professor.

I rushed out of the room as soon as the bell went and ran as fast as I could to the astronomy tower. Luckily I didn't bump into anyone else on my way. Once I reached the tower I locked the door and leaned against the wall by the window. The cool feel of the wall stung my back but it gave me something to focus on other than the pain of the betrayal of my so called best friends.

After a while I heard frantic knocking on the door.

' **Remus open the door. Now. Please'** I heard Sev plead. By this point I had sunk to the floor with my head rested on my knees. I waved my wand and the door unlocked. Severus burst in.

' **Are you okay?'** I nodded.

' **no youre not, you've been crying'**

' **Id like to see you be in this much pain and not cry Severus.'** I snapped.

' **What do you mean youre in pain?'**

' **Severus, do you know what werewolves are?'**

' **Well, yes obviously Remus'** he was looking at me as if I was simple. It made me laugh weakly. Poor oblivious Severus.

' **Well, im a werewolf'** that's it, id told him. I braced myself and prepared to hear him frantically leaving. But I heard nothing. Nothing but his soft breathing.

' **so why does that mean youre in pain whenever you touch anything?'** he asked me.

' **Well, its mating season, and I don't have a mate, so until mating season is over, touching anything will give me immense pain'**

' **oh'** he said simply. He reached out hesitantly and took my hand lightly. We sat in the room silently, just basking in the warmth of each other when he suddenly spoke again.

' **How did it happen?'** he asked me softly. I sighed. He deserved to know.

' **It was the week before my fifth birthday. I had made friends with a werewolf and had asked my father if the boy could come to my birthday party. At the time, I didn't know what a werewolf was, he was just my friend. The boys packs main wolf was Fenrir Greyback so he had picked the boy up the same day. When I asked my dad, he said no and described werewolves in front of them as "soulless, evil and deserving of nothing but death". I was devastated and so was the other boy. Fenrir took his revenge the night before my birthday and bit me. My father cant look me in the eyes.'** I said slowly. I felt him squeeze my hand.

' **youre not evil Remus, and you deserve so much happiness in your life. Happiness im sure youll get with your mate. Do you know who she is yet?'** he spoke softly.


	8. Chapter 8

**His marks will be red.**

 **Severus' POV**

 **'Erm, yes I know who he is…'** he replied, equally as soft.

Did he just say he? _His mate is a male! We may be in for a shot!_ No, of course were not. Stop being so silly Severus. I turned my face away to hide my sudden frown and looked out into the night. It had been a good 10 minutes when I heard him say,

' **what about you then Sev? Vampires have mates too don't they?'**

' **Yes Rem we do. I have exactly one and a half months before I must have completed at least the first stage of mating.'**

' **oh…. Do you know who she is?'**

' **yes I know who he is'**

I saw his eyes light up. Why did that happen? Surely he didn't hope he was, did he? I hope he did. Im really starting to like this shy boy. He smiled over to me and moved closer so his head was on my chest. I slowly started to card my fingers through his hair and heard him sigh lightly. I chuckled and he stuck his tongue out at me.

' **I didn't know you were gay Severus'** he spoke softly, like the sound was carried on the feathers of doves wings.

' **yes, I always have been Rem, what about you? Ive never seen you with a boy. Or a girl for that matter'**

He scoffed. **'yeah like anyone would be interested in a monster like me.'**

I grabbed him by the shoulders and made him look at me.

' **Youre not a monster Remus, people just have to pretend youre a bad person so they don't feel guilty for the things they've done to you. Merlin forbid they actually be accountable for their bullshit.'**

He smiled up at me and all I could think of was what he would do if I leant in and kissed him now. I shook my head slightly and smiled back at him. We lay together, side by side and watched the stars.

' **Lets play a game Severus. Lets play questions'**

' **How do you play that? It doesn't sound very much fun'**

' **I ask a question and then you do. Lets start simple first. Whats your favourite colour?'**

' **Gold'** I said slightly embarrassed. He leant up to look over me with a devilish smirk on his face.

' **So our resident slytherin bears a Gryffindor heart does he?'**

' **well whats your favourite colour?'**

' **Orange. It reminds me of the sun. The warrior that beats away my fate. Anyway, when is your birthday?'**

' **January 9** **th** **. Yours?'**

' **March 10** **th** **. Whats your favourite food?'**

' **Probably stew, what about yours?'**

' **Steak. Although that's a given'** he said as he laughed loudly.

' **Okay, last one…. Are you pleased with who your mate is?** Here he was hesitant.

' **Very happy'** I saw his face fall, **'are you Remus? Are you happy?'**

He nodded but I could tell he was about to cry. I don't know what possessed me, but I leant over and kissed his first few tears away. He was frozen to the spot for a few seconds, shocked. I couldn't blame him. I was shocked too. I hadn't meant to do that. _Oh but we've wanted to!_ Oh well, ive done it now, if im going to be rejected I might as well go the whole hog. I placed my hand on his cheek and leaned down until our lips connected. It was amazing. Call me cliché but it was like nothing ive ever felt before. His lips were soft and warm and moved to fit mine perfectly. He was hesitant at first but after a little coaxing from me, he was kissing me back. I moved to lean over him as he kissed me back deeply. We pulled away when oxygen was necessary. He smiled shyly up at me and then looked away from me. I pulled his chin so he looked at me and smiled at him.

' **I have to go now'** I said lightly to him. I saw his face fall again but he nodded at me. He walked over to the door with me and I leant in and pecked his lips. He smiled at me as I left.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**His marks will be red.**

 **Remus' POV**

I watched him go and smiled to myself. I was gently running my fingers over my lips, which were still tingling. I cant believe he kissed me! He actually kissed me. I sighed and leant against the door. My heart was singing and my beast was practically purring. _Our mate likes us! He wants us._

It was a week and a half later and tonight was the night of the full moon. I had seen Severus a few times but we hadn't done anything else yet. We had kissed each time we met, but only a light peck when we left. The Marauders were still doing anything they could to pain me and I was getting tired of it. I haven't written to my mother yet about the whole mate thing, I don't think I could take getting her hopes up to then kill them when he chooses his own mate over me. That would be a day I dread. I wonder who his mate is. _Youll just have to fight it out with them. Hes ours._ My wolf was adamant we needed Sev. I knew I wanted him, but I wasn't sure how I could get him. Hmmm.

My wolf was also agitated because it knew that tonight id be transitioning alone. Usually one or all of the Marauders would stay with me when I transitioned. But seeing as we aren't speaking, ill be alone again. God I wish Severus would be with me. He makes me feel safe. And loved.

It was now late afternoon and I knew it would soon be time to go. I sighed as I stood up. I went into my bedroom in order to change. I couldn't transform very well in my robes so I swapped them for jogging pants and a loose fitting t-shirt. I bypassed the mirror so I didn't have to see my own reflection and headed towards the door. Once I was sure id got everything I left. It was Halloween and while everyone else was preparing for the Halloween feast, I was heading off towards the whomping willow. I jabbed the root with the branch I kept at the side of it and slowly trudged my way along the dirt track. All I could smell was the earth. Somehow it calmed me down to smell the earth around me, even in the hour before I would become a monster.

I finally reached the end of the track and slowly opened the creaking old door of the Shrieking Shack. The familiar musky smell attacked my sensitive nose and the dust particles danced in the air, as if furious that id dared to disturb them. I walked up the rambling staircase and went into the room I usually used for transformations. I noticed the pile of blankets in the corner from the last time I was here. The Marauders had brought them with them because they didn't want us to be cold. Thinking of this brought tears to my eyes. I had done so well. I had told myself that, no, I wouldn't cry over them. They weren't worth it. But suddenly sitting in this big, cold drafty house by myself, I couldn't stop the tears. They fell thick and heavy down my face until I could no longer see.

By the time id finished crying I noticed that the moon was coming out from behind the clouds. I suddenly went stiff, like id been frozen by the _Petrificus Totalus_ spell. As the moon beams hit my face and neck I began to sweat. As my body began to stretch, pop and realign itself into the form of my wolf, I kept my mind on Severus. His dark eyes, his hair, his voice. It helped me to keep grounded. As the last changes happened and my nails elongated I let out a long low howl. I was restless as soon as it was complete. With nothing else to do, I began to scratch and gnaw at my own body. And even still, when the smell of blood permeated the air, I continued to hate myself. My wolf was particularly cruel tonight.

 _No one likes you. Its not surprising the Marauders can no longer stand you. Youre a monster. No one wants you. As if Severus would want you. Youd never be good enough for him! Give up now!_

The tears fell down my face again as I nodded, growled and gnawed at myself harder. And when the pain got too bad, with a whine I eventually fell into a restless sleep filled with taunting faces and pain.


	10. Chapter 10

**His marks will be red.**

 **AU: Cannot believe we lost Alan Rickman last week. He is and was the prefect embodiment of Severus Snape and every other character he played. Future movies will never be as good.**

 **Severus' POV**

It was Halloween tonight and I knew it was a full moon. As I sat in the Great Hall for the feast, I noticed the Marauders laughing and joking. But no Remus. He'd be transforming tonight. He'd be alone. My heart clenched with this knowledge. I wish I could have been there to help him. My poor mate. I could feel my inner vampire furiously fighting to be let loose and in control. It was adamant that I needed to go and protect our little beast. I gritted my teeth and gripped the table in front of me.

' **Calm down Severus'** The boy next to me hissed. Lucius Malfoy. The prince of Slytherin. Ice blue eyes looked down at me and I loosened my grip. He nodded and his white blonde hair shone under the torch light as it shifted. Lucius had been my closest friend throughout Hogwarts. He had helped me through each new year when I came back from home. He patched up and healed all the injuries my drunken abusive father inflicted upon me. I knew he was right. My vampire was starting to make me lose control of my magic.

As we left the Great Hall to go back to the dorm I heard a faint howl. My heart ached thinking of him alone. I sighed and trudged back down to the common room. As I settled into my bed, my thoughts went back to my little beast and I hoped he was okay. My sleep that night was as restless as my vampire.

The next day was a Saturday. I woke up extremely early and immediately felt on edge. I knew I needed to find him. To check he was okay. I got dressed extremely quickly and left the common room before anyone else was up. I ran all the way to the Hospital Wing, not caring if anyone saw me. When I skidded into the hospital wing I looked around. But all I saw were empty beds and the healer busying herself putting things away. I asked about Remus and she said she hadn't seen him.

I trudged slowly away. I was just heading to the courtyard when I had a brilliant idea. The link. Because we had kissed before, we formed the tentative beginnings of our mateship. I gently tugged on the link and it started to lead me towards him. The link pulled me toward an old painting of a knight offering a princess a rose. I looked at the painting quizzically when it spoke to me.

' **Is there something you required Sir?'** asked the knight.

' **I-I'm looking for Remus. Remus Lupin. Do you know where I can find him?'** I asked, feeling a little silly to be talking to a painting.

' **I'm sorry dear boy, I cant tell you that. Our Remus wants to be alone'**

I growled fiercely at him.

' **HE IS MINE!'**

At this both members of the painting looked shocked. Then the princess got a knowing look on her face.

' **Be careful with him, hes sore at the moment.'** She said softly as she opened the painting to reveal a room that looked like a smaller common room. I stepped in, all the while still hearing the knight grumbling. Stupid knight. Remus wasn't theirs, he was mine.

I looked at the room I was stood in. it was small and cosy. There were bookcases lining each wall and a nice little kitchen area to the right side. The furniture was a deep red. Still the same old Gryffindor. This thought made me laugh softly to myself. The fire was crackling merrily as I walked past. There was a book still open on the arm of the comfy chair. Typical Remus. I then noticed there were two more doors. I opened the first one and found a sparkling modern bathroom done out in pebble colours. But Remus wasn't there either. He must be in his bedroom.

As I got closer to his room I could smell it. His blood. My vampire immediately went crazy. _Taste. Bite. Mark. Mate._ I tried to push it back because I was worried. He could be really hurt and we didn't need to go in there and upset or scare him. _But hes ours!_ I knocked tentatively and waited for his reply. I heard a groan and a shuffle.

The door opened of its own accord and I slowly walked in. I couldn't see much as the room was currently in darkness but the smell of his blood hit me like a train. I felt my fangs elongate and I started to lowly growl. Then I looked over to where I assumed he was. He looked to be snuggled up in so many blankets that he was nearly suffocating.

' **Remus'**

His face popped up a little. I turned on the light and he winced. I could only see his face but I could see deep red scratches all down his face. I gasped as he blushed a little.

' **How did you get in here?'** he said angrily.

' **oh, er, the princess let me in'.** He grumbled at my answer.

My vampire could take it no longer and I flew at him and kissed him. He whimpered and I pulled back. I stroked his cheek lightly.

' **Im sorry, I didn't want to hurt you. I just missed you, it worried me that you were by yourself'** I babbled. He chuckled.

' **Ive been hurt in worse ways Sev. But the Medi witch matched me up pretty well. Im not bleeding as much as I was last night'** he said. I could see a lot of emotions going through Remus' mind and I wanted to know what was happening. He looked away and sighed. My poor broken and bruised wolf. I grabbed his chin lightly and kissed him. I started to deepen the kiss when he pushed me away. I looked at him questioningly.

' **Please Sev, don't'**

' **Don't what Remus?'**

' **Please don't kiss me'**

' **why? Did I hurt you? Does my breath smell bad? You usually kiss me'**

' **I know I do, and I need to stop'**

' **why?'**

' **Itll only make it harder and its going to break me anyway'**

' **what will? Did you hit your head Remus? Youre not making any sense'**

I was worried. Was he delusional? He had lost a lot of blood. The tears were falling down his sweet face and it made my heart clench.

' **You. This. Us. None of it matters in the long run.'** He shouted, **'Youre my mate, and itll only hurt me more if we continue on like this'**

Im his mate? Really? Oh I could jump for joy. Hes finally ours!

' **Remus, why would it hurt you? Your mate is supposed to complete you'**

' **Yes but Sev, you have a mate too and I couldn't bear it if you left me for your mate. Youre the dominant one. You choose and I know your mate will be someone worth being with. So its just easier to not be together.'**

I laughed out loud then. After that outburst. He really thought he wasn't worth being with and that id just drop him? He glared at me for laughing and I cupped his cheek.

' **You sweet fool. You haven't figured it out?'**

' **Figured what out?'** he sniffled.

' **Your my mate dear wolf'**

.


	11. Chapter 11

**His marks will be red.**

 **AU: Hey guys, i'm sorry I've not posted in a while but its been super busy at work :L and I know this is a short chapter but it was necessary for the character development. :)**

 **Remus' POV**

Did he just say…? I'm his…? No. He's playing a joke on me. _Who would want you as their mate?_ He was still beaming at me, sitting by my side. I turned away from him sadly.

' **Please don't Severus. It's bad enough that you're trying to start this, but please don't insult my intelligence at the same time.'**

' **But I'm not Remus. You're my mate too. And you're most definitely worth being with. You're the only one I want.'**

' **I'm a mess!'** I screeched at him, tears falling down my face.

' **Well then, embrace the glorious mess that you are! Let me embrace it!'** he growled back at me, eyes going red with a little bit of anger towards how I saw myself.

' **Please Sev'** I whimpered. I looked down, ashamed of how I'd shouted at my dominant. He chuckled softly and kissed my head. He pulled my chin up and cupped my cheek. I saw his smile and smiled lightly back.

' **You. Are. Beautiful. Remus.'** He said, punctuating every word with a chaste kiss to my lips. I giggled. Which if anyone asks, was a very manly chuckle. I'm manly. Not weak or girly.

He got into bed and laid next to me. This was the furthest thing we've done and I was nervous. Not only was I in nothing but my boxers, my body was littered with new scratches, blood and mud. I hadn't been in the shower yet. I was so nervous. He wouldn't want to be with me. Him with his perfect body next to me, broken and damaged. I scooted over to the edge of the bed, as far away from him as possible. I was just settling down when he gently tugged me back to him and put his arm around me. My head was resting on his chest and I could feel his strong heartbeat.

' **How did you realise Remmy?'** he said softly.

' **Realise what?'**

' **That I was your mate…'**

I smiled to myself. That was an easy one. **'You're the only one that can touch me.'** And it's true, he is the only one I can be in contact with without it hurting. My mate. My vampire. My Severus. **'How did you?'**

' **I can hear your blood.'**

' **What?'** I gasped, alarmed.

He chuckled. **'Your blood. It sings to me. It makes me go crazy. All I can think is bite, taste, mate'.**

We both blushed. I was not ready for that. _Yes we are!_ My wolf clearly didn't agree with me. He was ready to be mated. It would definitely be nice to not be pained by everything. He smiled down at me.

' **Hey Sev, what's your family like?'** I asked innocently. I felt him immediately tense up. His voice became gruff.

' **The same as any family really. Now let's talk about something else. What do you plan on doing tomorrow?'**

' **Well it's Sunday so…'**

' **Excellent you can stay here with me all day then'** he smirked.

' **It's my room?'** I laughed.

' **No, Remus, it's our room'** he smiled.

' **Does that mean we're…. a you know, couple now then?'** I timidly asked.

He laughed and swooped down to kiss my lips.

' **Yes we are, if you'll have me?'**

' **Yes!'** I shouted. He beamed and I'd bet 10 galleons that my smile matched his.

He cuddled me closer and we settled down to go to sleep. It didn't matter what would happen now, I had my mate by my side.

.


	12. Chapter 12

**His marks will be red.**

 **AU: Hey guys, I get the feeling people aren't enjoying this story. Are you? could you let me know? :)**

 **Severus' POV**

Sunday dawned bright and early. I woke up slowly, with Remus snuggled in my arms. I can't believe I'm in his bed. And he's in my arms! My senses were being attacked by the smell that was pure Remus and I sighed softly. My mind was in overdrive. I have to protect Remus. Which means I have to stay even further away from Voldemort. How was I going to do that? Hmm…

I must have been lost in thought for longer than I first thought because I felt something playing with my hair. I looked down to see bright amber eyes and a soft, sleepy smile. I then noticed he was still in a lesser dressed state than me. He caught where my eyes were going and blushed. He pulled the cover up to his shoulders and I chuckled lightly. He was beautiful, especially when he blushed.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly.

' **Morning my mate'** I purred.

' **M-morning Sev'** he stuttered. I smiled at him and pulled him to lay back down with me. I ran my hands through his hair and he hummed appreciatively. My vampire was still worried for our little beast. He had been hurt and I felt I hadn't done my job to protect him properly. My vampire was snarling at me, shouting that I needed to make him better. I was trying my hardest to control it but I think I must have snarled a little out loud because he looked at me curiously.

' **What's wrong?'** he asked me.

' **Nothing. My vampire's just a little peeved off at me'** I said gritting my teeth.

' **Why?'** he asked softly.

' **It thinks I let you get hurt purposefully the other night. Feels I haven't done my job and protected my sub. Thinks I'm being a bad dominant.'**

' **But Sev, you couldn't help that, it was my wolf. It only happened because I didn't know who my mate was. Now I do know, it won't be as bad.'**

' **I know Remmy love, but my vampire knows you still haven't accepted me as your mate properly so he's on edge'** I explained, straining a smile.

He gasped and then, with a struggle and a wince that made my vampire growl, knelt up on the bed.

' **I, Remus John Lupin, Werewolf, accept the fact that Severus Tobias Snape, Vampire, is my dominant mate'** he said loudly. He smiled over at me and a silver light shone around him and stretched half way towards me.

' **I, Severus Tobias Snape, Vampire, accept the fact that Remus John Lupin, Werewolf, is mu submissive mate'**.

At my words, a gold light shone around me and reached out and merged with the silver light. As it diminished my vampire hummed happily. Wed completed the first stage of our life and mate bond. I was overjoyed. I leant in and kissed Remus hard. He laid back and let me take my dominance as he wrapped his arms around my neck. I used my tongue to map out his mouth.

When we pulled apart, he was breathing heavily.

' **Now, show me where you're hurt my dear'**

He blushed again and sat up. His once pale skin was now flushed and warm. I noticed he was still muddy from his monthly problem and smiled. He showed me the deep gashes on his stomach and his shoulders. He ducked his head embarrassed. I moved forward and licked the wound on his stomach. He gasped and shivered.

' **Wh-what are you d-doing?'** he asked me.

' **A vampires spit can heal the wounds of their mate. Don't worry, I'll be gentle'** I reassured him. He nodded slightly and I continued until the wound had closed. After healing his stomach I moved onto his shoulders.

Once id seen all the wounds close, I kissed the spot in between his shoulder blades. He shivered lightly and moaned. I chuckled at him and he smiled. I told him to go for a shower. When he created a fuss, I promised id still be here when he got out. He wasn't getting rid of me that easily. He smiled and went for a shower. And if anyone said id ogled his arse as he left the room I would vehemently deny it. Although I most certainly did.

.


	13. Chapter 13

**His marks will be red.**

 **AU: A teenaged Severus has just come into his vampire inheritance and has 2 months to find his mate. Add this in with the fact Voldemort is trying to recruit him and hes stressed. Oh yeah, and his mate is none other than our resident werewolf, whos wolf has also chosen Severus to be its mate.**

Yay I finally got around to writing another chapter. I just don't feel like people read this story :L oh well, I like writing it :)

 **Remus' POV**

I couldn't believe Sev was my mate! My werewolf felt like it would howl with joy. We have him and he's going to protect us! I felt on cloud nine. And on top of that, I don't hurt! At all! Sev really was wonderful. And if anyone had come in the bathroom at this point, theyd have seen a dripping wet, half naked werewolf smiling goofily at thin air. I shook my head and slowly towelled myself dry then put on my clothes. Once I was ready I went back in the bedroom. There was Severus, on my bed. As I walked in he looked up at me. His dark eyes shone as he smiled at me. I smiled shyly and blushed. Those eyes were dangerous. The things they could do.

I sat on the bed next to him and he smiled at me as he leant towards me and lightly kissed me.

' **You are prepared for how Black and Potter will take this news aren't you?'** Severus spoke softly. I sighed. I knew they wouldn't like it. But we were not friends anymore.

' **They can go and get stood on. You're my boyfriend and their opinion doesn't matter. We're not even friends anymore. You're what matters Sev'** I replied. I saw him beam at me and blush. Wow I'd made Severus Snape blush. I giggled at his expression. He hugged me and I smiled. We could make it through the storm.

It was a few days later and the whole school knew we were together. They didn't know we were mates. That wasn't safe to let slip. Not with Voldemort around. The Marauders, as expected, took the news terribly. But, so far they haven't done anything more than sneer at us and make comments. They avoid us and that suits the two of us fine. I had taken to sitting at the Slytherin table with Sev, due to the fact we had to be near each other for the bond. I was still sneered at by the Slytherins but the whole tables collective glares didn't hurt as much as the ones from James and Sirius did. I was still upset that my first friends had abandoned me but I didn't blame them. I had actually become quite good friends with Sev's friend Lucius. Who would have thought that I'd be friends with Malfoy. Small world.

He had approached me the day after Sev and I started dating and told me in no uncertain terms that Sev was his brother in all but blood and therefore if I did anything to hurt him, I would regret it for the rest of my life. I wasn't frightened, just pleased he cared so much for my mate. From that day on, we had all gotten along well. We studied and did our homework together, sat together in meals and classes and spent our time either in the Slytherin common room or my personal rooms.

It was a cloudy Thursday and we were all sat eating our breakfast in the Great Hall. Dumbledore was not sitting in his main seat. This however was not so strange, he often did not sit in the Great Hall if he was busy. We were laughing and chatting when his phoenix appeared in front of Severus and handed him a note. He had to go to the headmasters office when he was finished. I offered to go with him but he refused and said he'd meet me later. Once I'd seen him go, I got up and set off towards the owlery. I needed to send a letter to my parents.

I wrote:

 _Mum and Dad,_

 _I've found my mate! I can't tell you who he is due to the threat it poses to both our safety but you'll love him! Hope you're both keeping well, I'll write more soon._

 _Love Remus._

I tied my letter to the leg of a school owl and watched as it became a dot in the vast expanse of grey sky.

As I strolled back towards my rooms I could hear a noise. It was a loud noise and sounded like something was attacking. I ran towards the potions classroom where the noise was coming from. I skidded to a halt outside the open door. Inside was my mate. But this wasn't Sev as I knew him. This Sev was angry. He had already smashed vials of ingredients and the empty viles we keep our potions in that we make. He'd broken tables and stools. There were holes in the floor and a strong smell of burning wafted to my nose. I could see his chest heaving and his shoulders shaking. What had happened?

.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm actually so happy with how this turned out. :)

 **Sev's POV**

I couldn't feel. Nothing at all. I couldn't hear. I could barely see. I was so angry. Angry that it'd happened. Angry that Dumbledore hadn't stopped it when I had asked him to. Angry that I was here and not there to help. Angry at the barkeeper for serving him again and again. But I was sad too. Sad that I'd predicted this would happen. Sad that no one had listened. She hadn't listened.

I was currently in the potions lab. I was throwing tables and chairs. The rubble lay around my feet but I couldn't stop. It gave me a grim sort of pleasure to see and hear something breaking like this. It helped because I was breaking. I'd never be whole again. Not now. Not after this. I knew that in the morning, although it'd hurt even more than it does now, I'd regret my rash actions. I'd regret destroying the only room I've ever felt comfortable in.

As this thought sunk in I screamed. I screamed for all the hardships she'd gotten me through. I screamed for all the pain I know she took for me, everything she protected me from, for as long as she could. I screamed for the unfairness of it all. I screamed for the fact she'd never meet my mate or our children. But mostly I screamed because she was gone.

I renewed my smashing activity with even more vigour. I wanted this room to be as broken as I now felt. After a while I stopped. I put my head down slowly. My chest was heaving and my breathing was laboured. Tears fell from my eyes like waterfalls and my shoulders shook. But I made no sound. No that wasn't allowed. He'd win if I did. That was always his rule. No noise and it won't be as bad. But it was already as bad as it could be.

Suddenly I heard a voice. It seemed so far away from where I was. It didn't seem real.

' **Sev…'**

I whipped round as fast as possible. My eyes felt fuzzy and it took a long time for them to focus on the shape that was Remus. I walked swiftly towards him and pulled him to a rough kiss. He struggled where I held his arms to his sides. I let go and growled,

' **Mate with me. Tonight. Now.'**

He looked confused and then, was that fright? No it can't be. I wouldn't have frightened him.

' **N-no Sev. You're not in the right frame of mind, you know you're not.'** He said, a little more confidently than I saw he felt.

I growled, **'I'm in charge here!'** and I grabbed his chin hard.

I heard him wince, **'Please Sev, you're hurting me,'** he whimpered.

All of a sudden I got a flashback.

_ _FLASHBACK__

 _I was hiding behind the big wooden door of our dining room, peering round it. I don't think I've ever been as frightened. I was about 4/5, I couldn't remember. There in the room were my parents. My father, a tall angry looking man with a balding head stood swaying on the spot. Standing a bit away from him, shaking slightly was my mother. She was smaller than him. She was my favourite. She made the pretty things dance with her hands and a stick. She could do things without moving. It was brilliant!_

 _I was knocked out of my stupor when I heard my father's footsteps moving. I watched what he was doing. He stormed up to my mother and grabbed her chin harshly. I could see his nails digging into her perfect pale skin. They made red grooves in, marring it in an ugly way._

' _Please Tobias, you're hurting me' she whimpered._

 _My father laughed harshly and spat in her face._

' _Let this be a lesson to you then. Do not embarrass me again in front of my friends! I'm in charge of you and your freak of a son so you better do as I say you stupid wench.' He growled._

 _My hands balled up into fists. I was so angry. Her face had started to bleed and he leant forward and licked the blood. All of a sudden something dark blue left my hands and hit him in the back. He let go of her and slid to the floor unconscious. I ran over to her and hugged her. I could smell the stale alcohol coming from my father but paid it no mind as I stroked my mother's face._

 _That was my first episode of accidental magic._

 _-END FLASHBACK-_

I suddenly let go of Remus. I crumpled down to the ground. I was just like him. Remus had better leave while he could. And yet he sat down beside me and pulled me towards his chest. He rubbed my back as I cried more than a decade's worth of tears onto his shirt.

.


	15. Chapter 15

**His marks will be red.**

 **AU: A teenaged Severus has just come into his vampire inheritance and has 2 months to find his mate. Add this in with the fact Voldemort is trying to recruit him and hes stressed. Oh yeah, and his mate is none other than our resident werewolf, whos wolf has also chosen Severus to be its mate.**

 **In my story, vampires are not affected by silver, but werewolves still are.**

 **I know it's only a short chapter but enjoy :)**

 **Remus' POV**

I called his name hesitantly and then the next thing I knew he was in front of me. He pulled me into a bruising kiss and as I tried to pull away he held my arms tightly to my sides. He was starting to worry me but I wouldn't let it show. He stood towering above me, his silky black hair hung around his face as he looked down at me with an angry look on his face. He demanded I mated with him immediately. But I refused. I knew Severus, and my Sev would be devastated in the morning if he knew he'd forced me into this. I spoke as if I was confident, but I wasn't. I knew he had more authority in our mateship than I did. My wolf was whimpering at me to do as he asked but I ignored it. Suddenly I felt pain in my face. Sev had grabbed my chin with his fingers and his long nails had come out with his vampirism. They were digging harshly into my face now. I wold him he was hurting me. It was hard to stop myself from crying.

Then his hand became looser and I watched his face. His eyes became hazy and unfocused as if he was looking off into the distance. I saw a multitude of emotions run across his face. First curiosity, then fear, then anger and finally relief. His attention snapped back to where we were and he looked appalled at himself as he let go of my face. He started to step back away from me, telling me to get away while I could. He slumped to the ground where he was stood and buried his head in his knees. I saw his shoulders shaking and assumed he was crying again. My Sev, My sweet mate.

I sat down beside him and pulled him towards my chest. I stroked his hair as he cried into my shirt. And yet he still made no noise. I rocked us back and forward slowly, while softly whispering that everything would be fine and that I was here for him. At this he looked up at me.

' **You shouldn't stay with me Remus. You should get yourself as far away as you can.'** He said sadly.

' **Why?'**

' **Because. I'm just like him Remus. I don't want to hurt you. You need to leave me now,'**

' **I couldn't even if I wanted to Severus, you're stuck in here,'** as I said this I put his hand on my chest where my heart was.

He was still crying. I slowly leant forward and kissed each and every one of his tears away. He smiled a watery grin at me and kissed me softly.

I entwined my fingers with his and the softly asked what had happened.

' **Dumbledore sent me a message that I had to go to his office. He- he told me that my mother had passed away.'**

I gasped. **'Oh Sev I'm so sorry,'** I squeezed his hand, **'Do they know how it happened?'**

He growled. **'Oh yes. They know who did it.'**

.


	16. Chapter 16

**His marks will be red.**

 **AU: A teenaged Severus has just come into his vampire inheritance and has 2 months to find his mate. Add this in with the fact Voldemort is trying to recruit him and hes stressed. Oh yeah, and his mate is none other than our resident werewolf, whos wolf has also chosen Severus to be its mate.**

 **In my story, vampires are not affected by silver, but werewolves still are.**

 **Severus' POV**

' **I assume from your tone you know who did it?'** Remus tentatively asked me, his arm still holding onto my shoulders. I leant into him and nodded. At my nod he asked the big question. I took a deep breath.

' **It was my father.'**

I heard him gasp as I said this.

' **Oh Sev. That's awful. But I'm sure he didn't mean to do it'** He replied softly.

I scoffed at this. He may be my mate but he doesn't know anything about this kind of thing.

' **Of course he did,'** I spat, **'I warned her this would happen. Hell, I even warned Dumbledore! But no one believed me.'**

' **Then how did you know he had planned to kill her?'** Remus asked.

' **He told me.'**

' **WHAT?!'** I could tell Remus was shocked at this. I laughed monotonously.

' **Yes, it was the day we got on the train to return to Hogwarts.'**

 _ **-**_ _FLASHBACK-_

 _It was September 1_ _st_ _. I had just Flooed into Kings Cross Station with my mother and my father. This is something I found unusual. My father hated this kind of thing. He hated me. He never usually came to see me off to school. What was he up to?_

 _We walked towards the barrier, him at the front looking confident and regal. Pffft, as regal as a man like that could look. Then there was my mother who walked behind him. Her beautiful face pointed towards the ground so she couldn't 'entice' men to look at her._

 _As we got to the barrier he went through before I did. My mother gently pushed me to go through before she did. I didn't want to but she kept insisting. Her sweet and kind smile was the last thing I saw as I walked slowly through the barrier. I was greeted by my father's cold glare. I turned and waited for the kind smile I knew id receive from my mother. When she had entered the platform we walked towards the scarlet engine._

 _As the whistle blew I hugged my mother. I had to hug her gently rather than as tightly as I wanted to. Her most recent injuries still had yet to heal. I could tell she had tried to hide the wince when I did it. I kissed her cheek._

' _ **Be Careful my prince'**_ _She had whispered._

' _ **I should be saying that to you mother,'**_ _she smiled at me,_ _ **'I love you.'**_

' _ **And I you sweetheart, and I you.'**_

 _My mother moved back as I got onto the train. I saw my father loom towards me and I gulped. He still frightened me. He leered towards me and smirked._

' _ **That's the last time you'll see your useless mother, brat, so that goodbye better have been worth it. She's outdone her purpose and I'm sick of her making me out to be a fool. Stupid wand waving freak. She wont be here when you return for Christmas.'**_ _Here he grinned and showed all of his rotten teeth._

 _What had he just said? No, he couldn't! He wouldn't!_

' _ **Wait, What? Mother he'**_

 _Here my father cut me off._

' _ **Bye Severus, make sure you write home'**_ _He shouted loudly as he moved back and possessively grabbed my mother around the waist. She waved fondly at me as I struggled with the lock on the door. I had to warn her!_

 _Suddenly the train started to chug away and I watched as the tiny black dot that was my favourite person in the world became smaller and the cloud of dread over my life grew bigger with every passing second._

 _-END FLASHBACK-_

' **I told Dumbledore as soon as I got to school. He said I was over reacting. My father didn't mean what he had said. Clearly.'** I said bitterly. I glanced up to see Remus was crying softly. I leant up and wiped his tears away. He rested his chin on my head and started to card his fingers through my hair. I didn't have the strength to be angry anymore. I fell asleep in my mates lap. And if any teachers had seen the two of us lying together, they never mentioned it. Tomorrow would be even harder.

.


	17. Chapter 17

**His marks will be red.**

 **Wow it's been a while since I updated this story. Hope you like this chapter :) Let me know x**

 **Remus' POV**

I slept fitfully that night. What Severus had told me had really struck a chord with me. I mean, my parents don't really like me anymore but they've always been supportive. And they love each other deeply. No wonder he never wanted to talk about his home life. No wonder he never fought back against James and Sirius.

When I did wake up that morning, my arms were empty and the room was as it was before Severus began. I sighed. He shouldn't shut himself off like this. I wanted to help him. My wolf was whimpering and telling me I had to go and comfort my dominant. But I didn't want to overstep my boundaries. He would talk to me when he was ready.

I left the potions classroom and slowly walked towards the Great Hall. As I entered my eyes sought my vampire. I saw him sitting at the slytherin table, looking as impassive and perfect as ever. Except there was a slight shimmer to his image. Glamour charms. Poor Sev. I made my way to sit next to him at his table. As I did this, I squeezed his shoulder gently. He placed his hand over mine and tilited his lips. The closest id get to a smile when he had his slytherin mask on. We sat silently and ate a small amount of breakfast. It was Friday so we had classes to attend.

I only had one lesson with the slytherins and it was potions last thing. I'd got through all of my lessons bar that one for the day and I was looking forward to seeing Severus. Professor Binns had previously droned on for two and a half hours on goblin wars and I was looking forward to be doing something practical.

I walked down towards the dungeons and smiled as I caught sight of Severus. He smiled at me and I went to stand by him. Lucius Malfoy greeted me with a nod, which I returned. The gryffindors sneered at me as they lined up on the other side of the wall. I ignored them as we were allowed into the room.

After a successful lesson brewing potions to help refill the hospital wings stores we headed out of the dungeons. I headed into the Great Hall for Dinner. Sev left through the main door. I knew I'd go looking for him later. This did present a problem though. Seeing as he wasn't here, I wouldn't be welcome at his table. Oh bugger. I never thought of that. I sighed and headed over towards my house. I received a lot of dirty looks but ignored them as best I could. I sat at the very end of the table and kept my eyes on my plate. I ate my shepherds pie as quickly as my stomach would allow me to and then stood to leave.

' **Going to find your bat are you?'** Sirius taunted. James loudly guffawed at this as the whole table laughed. I blushed but ignored them as I turned to leave.

I slowly picked my way across the court yard towards the lake, where I could see Sev was skimming stones. He was a tall blot in the landscape and I took my chance to observe him. The once tall proud boy now stood hunched over in what appeared to be the same uniform he'd worn yesterday. His once neatly tied back hair hung straggly around his paler than usual face. My heart ached at his sad expression.

By this time I was stood next to him. I picked up some stones and started to skim them. Nobody spoke for a while. We didn't need to. He knew I was there for him and I think he took comfort from the silence. After a while we stopped and sat side by side, still silent.

' **Dumbledore spoke to me again today.'** He sighed, breaking the silence.

I turned to face him, gesturing for him to continue.

' **Her funeral is on Sunday. In two days time.'** He said this quietly so I had to lean close to him in order to hear what he said.

' **And is he going?'** I asked, hesitant.

' **Apparently, he isn't allowed. He's supposed to be being held by aurors awaiting trial** '

' **That's good then'**

' **I don't think I can do it. Not alone. Will you? I mean would you? Never mind'** he said as he looked away.

I turned his chin so he was facing me.

' **Will I what Sev?'**

' **Will you come with me? Please? You're my mate and I need you there'** he whispered.

I pulled him closer and he rested his head on my shoulder.

' **Of course I'll come with you'**

At this he smiled and we again lapsed into a silence. Only broken by the humming of insects and the lapping of the lake on the shore.

.


	18. Chapter 18

**His marks will be red.**

 **AU: Okay guys, the chapter on Sevs mothers funeral is not finished. There will be a surprise coming for Sev. but I hope you like this chapter**

 **Severus' POV**

Sunday came around faster than I was ready for to be honest. I was not prepared. It did not feel real. Today I would say goodbye to my sweet mother. Forever.

I'd never hear her sweet tinkling laugh again. I'd never see her face light up as I brought her flowers and I'd no longer smell her familiar scent of lavender and honeysuckle. She'd never meet my mate. Or our children.

For now, I was alone. _You're not alone! You have Remus!_

I knew I didn't have to see my 'father' today but I was still nervous. I had an overwhelming sense of trepidation and worry.

I got into the shower and let the water cascade over my body. I tried to keep my mind occupied.

Once the water had gone cold and my skin could resemble a prune, I got out of the shower. I used a spell to dry my hair and braided it. I put on long black robes and left to meet Remus. We were meeting in the entrance hall to go to Dumbledores office. We'd floo to the church from there.

I caught sight of him and smiled. He still managed to look handsome. He was wearing a black muggle suit and a white shirt. He smiled and hugged me as he saw me. I grabbed his hand and he squeezed lightly. I felt calmer knowing he'd be there with me. We walked up to the office in silence and Dumbledore smiled at us gravely. Remus smiled back but I couldn't bring myself to smile.

We stepped through the fire and the vicar met us at the other end.

' **I'm sorry for your loss Severus.'** He said. I nodded lightly. We didn't need to say anything else. We had arranged everything beforehand.

Remus and I stood inside the doors of the church as everybody filed in. Each and every person passed on condolences to me but I didn't hear them. I heard nothing. I felt nothing. I just nodded in the right places. Several people patted my cheek or my shoulder although these were mainly all older relatives. I caught Remus glancing worriedly at me a few times. I tried to smile but couldn't bring myself to.

Remus held his hand out to me.

' **Time to go sit down love'**

I numbly grabbed his hand and let him lead me towards the front row of pews. We stood in silence as several people I did not know carried my mothers coffin into the church to the song 'angel' by Sarah McLaughlan. My mothers favourite song. Tears slowly started to stream down my face.

The vicar stood at the front of the church and raised his arms as the music died out. It was ironic, he looked so much like Albus Dumbledore that I'd have laughed if it were not my mothers funeral.

' **We are gathered here to say goodbye to Eileen Snape nee Prince. Death is a time of great sorrow but it is also a time to celebrate the life of that person. Eileen was a loving mother and wife and her death will leave a big impact upon her only son Severus'**

As the vicar said this Remus leant over and squeezed my hand. I squeezed back and stared ahead of me, not blinking.

.


	19. Chapter 19

**His marks will be red.**

 **Remus' POV**

' **Severus has prepared a few words to say.'** As I heard the vicar say this, I heard Sev's sharp intake of breath. I squeezed his hand and he stood shakily. He walked towards the pulpit, eyes trained ahead of him, never straying to the sleek wooden box that was now his mother's final resting place. As he reached the front of the church he turned to face us. The look on his face broke my heart into a million pieces. My Sev. My poor mate. I just wanted to gather him in my arms and take away all his worries. He had tears trailing down his pale cheeks. He took a deep breath and began.

' **Eileen Prince, she was never a Snape, was a wonderful woman..'**

Suddenly, Severus was cut off by the familiar crack of apparition. Everyone swung round to look towards the sound at the back of the church.

' **Your mother was nothing but a useless whore, boy. Still at least she was good for one thing.'** Here the intruder cackled, as the funeral procession all gasped. **'Well, that and the fact she took a damn good punch,'** He laughed manically.

Severus was crying harder now and he was shaking. The intruder sneered as he prowled towards my mate. I was starting to slowly growl.

' **Y-y-you're not welcome here father.'** Severus stuttered.

' **Poor stupid, stuttering Sevvie. What a disappointment. Your mother would be disgusted. In fact no, she'd be proud because she was just as stupid as you are.'** Sev's father sneered at him. Severus turned away from him.

Severus' father was so much different to him. He stood at around 6 foot. He had greying hair that was balding in places. His lifeless eyes were bloodshot and sunk into his round face. He had two rows of rotting yellow teeth and he swayed a bit as he stood. He disgusted me, in all his being. What a terrible human. I always thought everyone was worth saving. But not him. He was worth nothing but the Dementors kiss.

Suddenly, there were more pops and there were four Aurors, as well as the minister. The Aurors silenced and bound Severus' father. Then they left. The minister walked up to Sev and spoke to him.

' **I'm so very sorry dear boy. My Aurors will be punished severely for this great act of stupidity.'** Sev nodded shakily at him and the minister then disapparated.

Severus took another deep breath and began again.

' **I'm sorry for the interruption ladies and gentlemen. As I was saying, my mother was simply the sweetest woman I have ever had the pleasure to know. She always put my needs first. Even before her own. Especially when it was around that monster that I am forced to call my father.'**

Here people gasped again and began muttering.

' **My only regret is that I could not save the most important woman in my life. And I will spend the rest of my life hoping to make her proud of me and the life I create with my mate and our family.'** Here he looked towards me and I smiled encouragingly at him.

' **I now have a poem to read before I finish.**

 **Miss me, but let me go,**

 **When I come to the end of the road,**

 **And the sun has set for me,**

 **I want no tears in a gloom filled room,**

 **Why cry for a soul set free?**

 **Miss me for a little, but not too long,**

 **And not with your head bowed low,**

 **Remember the times we once shared,**

 **Miss me but let me go.**

 **For this is a journey we all must take,**

 **And each must go alone,**

 **It's all part of a master plan,**

 **A step on the road to home.**

 **When you are lonely and sad in heart,**

 **Go to the friends we know,**

 **Bury your sorrows in memories we shared**

 **Miss me darling, but let me go.'**

As he finished, there was not a dry eye in the house. He came to stand by me again as the coffin was carried out of the church. Everyone filed out and stood around the grave as the coffin was lowered into the ground. I conjured up some black roses and Sev took them from me with a small kiss to my cheek. He laid them on the coffin as it was buried.

The wake carried the same sad air and after another two hours, the boys returned back to Hogwarts. Severus fell into Remus' arms as soon as his dormitory door closed and he cried. He let out all the tears. He cried for his mother, who couldn't even have a funeral without his father ruining it. He cried for himself. And he cried at the fact he was here and she was no longer living.

.


	20. Chapter 20

**His marks will be red.**

 **Sev's POV**

It had been a few days since my wonderful mother's funeral. The pain was still there, rife in my heart. But there was another pain wracking me too. The pain to mate. I had until the end of the week. I had hoped that if I left it and didn't mention it, then Remus would mention it first. But he hadn't. And time was running out. I decided that I'd do something nice for him tonight and hope we could cement our bond.

I started to plan while I was in class. This was History of Magic, the most boring class in the whole school. I glanced sideways and saw my Rem, sitting at his desk, furiously making notes. His small pink tongue was sticking out the side of his mouth and he was concentrating hard. I smiled fondly. He was beautiful. My mind most certainly didn't drift to what else that pink tongue could do. No, certainly not. _Oh but it did._ Shush. No it didn't.

Once the lesson was over, I had my plan sorted. Remus walked over to me and I smiled at him. He hugged me and we ignored the sneering bystanders. Stupid people. They didn't know how wonderful my boy was.

' **Are you busy tonight?'** I asked quietly. I was quite nervous and I think he could tell. He took my hand and smiled.

' **Free for you, busy for anyone else,'** he said and we laughed lightly.

' **Then don't go to dinner. Instead, meet me outside of the Room of Requirement. I have plans'**

' **Yes Sir!'** he laughed as he mock saluted at me.

He continued to laugh as he walked away and to his next class. I had a free period before lunch. I headed towards the kitchens, I needed to speak to the elves to help prepare tonight.

After the last class of the day, Potions (my favourite), I hurried towards the Room of Requirement. It was increasingly difficult to walk in the opposite direction to the masses, but somehow I managed it. I did grumble to several of the students, but they had it coming. Dolts! I paced infront of the room three times, wishing for my wardrobe. I had realised that I hadn't got changed. That wouldn't do. I walked in to find all of the clothes I'd ever owned, which didn't amount to a lot. I found my smart black trousers and a dark green shirt. They would look great. I tied my hair back with ribbon and exited the room. I didn't have to wait long before Remus came around the corner, looking as dashing as ever. His sandy hair fell neatly around his face and his mouth was set in a sweet smile. His deep brown eyes lit up as he saw me and he hurried forward. He was dressed in a dark blue shirt and black trousers. I kissed his cheek as he approached and he blushed.

' **Are you ready darling?'** I said softly.

He nodded with trepidation as I paced infront of the door. It opened to reveal a beautiful outdoor ice rink and skates by the side of it. It appeared to be under two trees with icicles hanging from them, but the air felt comfortably mild. I glanced a look to see his face filled with wonder. He looked at me excitedly and pulled me towards the skates. This was turning out to be a great idea.

' **I'd never pegged you as a muggle date planner Sev, but its wonderful. Lets skate'** he said as we applied our skates. I was nervous. I had never skated before. I put my feet on the ice and definitely decided it wasn't for me. My left leg went one way and my right leg went the other way. Just as I was about to fall, Remus caught me with a chuckle. I grumbled at him, which caused him to laugh at me even more. He took my hand and we skated together around the rink for a while. I stood at the side so Remus could skate round faster than I could do and I watched in fascination. He was so graceful and beautiful. I'm so lucky. At this thought, my vampire roared at me and demanded to mate. I ignored it best I could.

He skated back to me, red cheeked and breathless.

' **I think I'm finished skating now,'** he panted.

Wow he should not be panting like that. _He should be later._ Stop that you!

I took his hand and we walked towards the table set up under the canopy. I held his chair as he sat down and tucked him under the table. As we started to eat, we chatted. I was still pained but tried not to show it. I think he caught my wince because he put down his fork and asked what was wrong. I knew he wouldn't accept if I told him nothing was wrong and I didn't want to start lying to my mate.

I sighed. **'Friday marks two months since my inheritance Remus….'**

' **Yeah and…?'**

' **Two months in a vampire inheritance. Think'**

A look of realisation dawned on his face. **'Oh! We need to…'**

' **Yes. We need to mate.'**

.


	21. Chapter 21

**His marks will be red.**

 **I know this is a short chapter, but it is vital for the plot :) Enjoy!**

 **Remus' POV**

I blushed thinking of what Sev had just said. I wanted to mate with him, of course I did, but I had never done anything like this before. _Neither has he._ That's true I mused. He was looking down into his lap as I was thinking. A few more minutes went by and we both spoke at the same time.

' **Don't worry about it Remus, it was stupid of me to bring it up.'**

' **Okay then Sev, but lets go slow. I want it to be special.'**

Severus looked taken aback.

' **Wait, what did you say?'**

' **I said mate with me Severus.'** I said softly.

He stood quickly and was by my side. He leant down for my hand and pulled me up slowly and kissed my hand. With a wave of his hand the room swiftly became a cosy room with a large log fire roasting merrily and a huge bed. He pulled me with him until we were by the bed. We both sat down and he slowly leaned in to kiss me.

He kissed me softly. After a few minutes he pulled away, pink cheeked. I was breathless.

' **Remmy this is the last chance for you to back out. If we go any further I doubt id be able to stop. Is this what you want?'** he asked worriedly.

' **Yes Sev, I want you, I want this, I want us. I love you'** I said sweetly.

Severus beamed and started to kiss me again.

As we reached our completion, Sev bit down into my neck and I bit into the back of his shoulder blade. A green light engulfed the both of us as Sev drank my blood and I healed the mark id made on his neck. It was complete. We were mated. He was mine and I was his.

We lay together afterwards. Sev was playing with my hair. I sighed softly.

' **You know, when all of this dark lord business is over, were gonna live such a good life Sev. Youll love my parents. When him and all his crazy followers are gone. I don't know why people would join him.'** I said quietly.

' **Usually for money, fame, protection or a bit of all three.'** He replied.

I sat up on my elbow and looked at him.

' **You'd never join him though, would you Sev?'** I asked.

He paused and shook his head.

' **Promise?'** I said sleepily.

' **I promise love.'** He said. I smiled and drifted to sleep as I cuddled into him. I didn't notice the marks snaking their way along both our bodies.

.


	22. Chapter 22

**His marks will be red.**

 **Severus' POV**

I lay thinking as Remus had gone to sleep. I was still carding my hand thorough his hair. What he said had struck a chord with me. Would I join the Dark Lord? The offer was tempting. And my friends were there. It could be great. I could be great. But then theres Remus. Sweet, beautiful Remus. Who was more important to me than anything else.

I don't know what ill do. Its time to leave for the Christmas break next week. I don't know what I'll do. My mother is dead and the thing I call my father is in custody still. I don't know where I'll go. Maybe I'll stay here. These thoughts stay and plague my thoughts as I fall asleep.

Later that day, once I'd departed from my mate, I was sitting in the common room when a shadow fell across me. I sighed and looked up to see my friend Lucius. He smiled at me and I smiled at him in reply.

' **Hello Lucius, what do you want?'**

' **I was just coming to extend an invitation from my parents Severus. They heard about your situation and asked the Headmaster. They wish you to stay with us for the holidays.'**

I sat and thought for a while. Could I stay with the Malfoys? It was awfully nice of them to invite me over. I might as well accept. It'd be better than staying here by myself.

' **Okay Lucius, please tell them I will accept and I thank both them and you for the invitation.'**

He smirked at me and sauntered away towards Bellatrix.

Once he'd gone, I noticed marks on my arms. The marks looked like tribal patterns and ran all down both of my arms and wrapped in a circle around my ring fingers. They were forest green in colour and looked as if they moved softly on my skin. I was amazed. I'd read about these before but I didn't realise that I'd have mating marks. They were the sign of a powerful match between mates and that the mates were powerful too. I felt proud at the fact I had mating marks and wondered what Remus's marks will look like.

I didn't have to wait long before it was dinner time. I walked slowly into the Great Hall and sat in a seat facing the Gryffindor table. My eyes scanned the table to see where he was. I spotted him and gasped. He had a mating mark that started where I bit him on the right side of his neck. It went up around his face to his forehead and down from the mark to what I assumed was his shoulder or chest. They were a deep green and danced on his soft skin.

My face softened as I saw him. He caught my eye and smiled. I grinned back at him and turned away to get my dinner. When I looked back up I saw that Potter was now sat next to Remus and they were talking. I could feel my Vampire getting angry but had to suppress it. I had the bond now and Remus was calm. I can't ruin this. His face was a picture. His smile gave me butterflies. As it usually did.

I stayed and watched, slightly jealous as he laughed with Potter and Black, who had joined them. They got up and left the Great Hall together, leaving me feeling annoyed and jealous. I sat with a scowl on my face as my housemates left the table, and I was the final one there.

.


	23. Chapter 23

**His marks will be red.**

 **I know this is a short chapter but its necessary :) Enjoy.**

 **Remus' POV**

Something that I'd said earlier was unnerving me. When I had asked Sev if he would ever join the Dark Lord, he hesitated. It worried me. Would he join them? Would he betray me and join them? No. My wolf screamed at me for thinking bad of my dominant. Sev had left the room first so I stayed for a while. Then I noticed a mark snaking down my chest. Odd.

I conjured up a mirror quickly and jumped when I saw myself. I had a mark that was a mix between tribal patterns and vines going from the mating mark on my neck, all the way up the right side of my face. It gently formed a ring around my right eye and all the way along my forehead before it stopped. It also dropped from the mark down to my shoulder blade and along my chest. It was a deep green colour.

I fell in love with my mating mark as soon as I saw it. I knew that Mother Moon had blessed me with the gift of mine and Sev's bond. I smiled as I thought of him. I wonder what his mark will look like. I slowly got dressed and headed down to dinner.

I sat down at my usual seat, waiting for my dark mate. I smiled as he caught my eye and gasped at his marks. His forest green marks covered the full length of his arms. They looked so hot.

I was just finishing my food when I heard someone say my name and the bench I was on, dip. I turned and instinctively backed away. There was James. Sat next to me. Smiling. I looked at him warily.

' **Remus, can we talk?'** he asked. I glanced at him nervously.

' **Why? You made your feelings quite clear James.'**

Here he had the decency to look embarrassed.

' **I'm sorry about that Remus. I'm sorry about all of it. And so is Sirius.'**

Ashe said this, Sirius appeared behind him and sat down too.

' **It was something new and we didn't know what was going on.'** James said. Sirius nodded.

' **Yeah and you couldn't explain it and so we were angry. We acted immaturely. And nastily. And were sorry.'** Sirius explained.

I nodded and they asked if I wanted to go for a walk. I agreed and got up. I sent a smile to my mate, whose anxiety at the situation I could feel through the bond. I sent him my feelings of calm and left with Sirius and James.

.


	24. Chapter 24

**His marks will be red.**

 **Remus POV cont**

We walked to the courtyard and sat on one of the benches. We sat in silence for a few minutes. I know Sev is going to think I'm silly for talking to them again. _No, he doesn't think anything you do is silly. He's our mate. He loves us._

' **Remus,'** James started speaking so I turned towards him, **'Can you tell us what was wrong now? Or not? I mean it's okay if not.'** He was babbling now and I chuckled lightly.

I should tell them, they deserve to know.

' **You guys know I'm a werewolf, yeah?'** Here they nodded. **'Well wolves go through a mating season once a year. But I didn't have a mate.'**

Here they were looking confused.

' **Because I'm a submissive wolf, its worse during this season for me than it would have been for a dominant wolf. Because I didn't have a mate, no one could touch me and if they did it would cause me a lot of pain.'**

They both gasped.

' **WHAT? Why?'** Sirius exclaimed.

' **Mother Moon made it that way. If she has not gifted us a mate, no one else is worthy enough to touch us.'**

' **That's utter crap!'** Sirius bellowed.

I felt myself bristling at the insult to Mother Moon.

' **Watch it Sirius, I'm still a wolf after all.'**

' **We're sorry Remus, we thought you were putting it on.'** James explained softly. He reached his hand out toward my arm but stopped and looked at me questioningly. I smiled slightly and nodded and he squeezed my arm.

' **Does this mean you've found your mate?'** Sirius butted in excitedly. I nodded shyly as they both whooped.

' **The fact you can touch me and also the marks are a give away. They're mating marks.'**

I knew they would not like the answer to what they would ask next. But tough! Sev was and is perfect for me. I felt all warm inside as he sent me calming and loving thoughts through our bond.

' **Who is it Rem?'** James asked me.

I took a deep breath and looked them dead in the eyes.

' **It's Severus.'**

James sucked in a breath and Sirius scowled.

' **Well he wouldn't have been my first choice but as long as he makes you happy mate, that's all that matters.'** Sirius said.

I smiled towards them. Then I felt that Sev was coming to look for me.

I turned to smile at him and he took my hand and kissed the back of it. I blushed and could see James and Sirius look uneasy. However James stepped forward and held out his hand. I was surprised and I could see that Sev was too. I nudged Sev forward and he shook James' hand. They smiled at each other. Im so proud of the two of them.

' **Relax Black, I'm not going to eat you.'** Severus chuckled in his rich deep voice. Oh yeah, I forgot he can hear their heartbeats. I sniggered as I saw Sirius' shocked expression.

' **How did you?'** Sirius sputtered.

' **I can hear your heartbeat,'** Sev laughed, **'I'm a vampire.'**

This was said quietly. None of us noticed the white blond hair swish as the boy walked swiftly away. Confident he'd overheard what he needed to bring down the target.

.


	25. Chapter 25

**His marks will be red.**

 **Were getting close to the best bit and I'm so excited! :) Mrs Malfoy is my creation as she's never mentioned in the books. Enjoy! :D**

 **Severus' POV**

The time had come for Remus and I to part for the holidays. We had already exchanged presents for Christmas so we did not have to rely on the owl post to get them to each other. We were currently standing together in the courtyard waiting for his friends to join us down to the station.

' **You will be alright won't you?'** he asked me softly.

I rested my chin on his head and hummed. He turned to look at me, worriedly.

' **I'll be fine love, I'm going to stay with Lucius. I trust him, things will be fine. We'll be back together in no time.'**

' **I'll miss you'** he whispered quietly. My poor sub. I pulled him into my arms and held him tightly. I sent him waves of love and comfort through our bond until I saw him visibly calm. I kissed him gently and smiled as I felt him kiss back. A sudden wolf whistle broke us apart. Remus was breathless and blushing. I smirked at the sight of my beautiful mate.

James and Sirius were laughing as they came up to us. I took Remus' hand as we all walked towards the station. We had already decided that I wouldn't sit with them on the train. It would not do to ignore my fellow Slytherins. They could be dangerous.

I kissed Remus' hand and bade the three goodbye as we reached the scarlet billowing steam engine. I stepped into the corridor and looked for the familiar blonde head. Once I'd found him, in the carriage with the other Slytherin boys I sat by the window. I was idly listening to their chattering, not noticing the smirks Lucius kept throwing my way. I jumped a little as he said my name.

' **Pardon?'** I asked.

' **What do you think of Voldemort's ideals Sev?'** He asked me.

I had to be careful here. I knew Malfoys father was a supporter. **'They have merits, I suppose.'** I said. Lucius hummed and I tuned him and the others out again.

Once we pulled up in the London station we said farewell to the other boys and I followed Lucius towards the man I knew to be Abraxas Malfoy and his wife Castalia Malfoy. The two of them were tall, with Abraxas being taller by a fraction. Both shared the signature blond locks inherited by their son. Abraxas had cold grey eyes as hard as stone and Castilia's eyes were a pale shade of lilac. Both were incredibly beautiful and they both knew it.

They smiled as they caught sight of us. Abraxas' smile was more forced in public but was there nonetheless. I smiled back as they embraced their son and then Lucius' mother embraced me too.

' **It's lovely to have you staying with us Severus dear, I am dreadfully sorry about your mother.'** Castilia said in her soft voice.

' **Thank you Mrs Malfoy, and thank you for the offer to stay with you.'**

' **Nonsense dear, it was the least we could do. And please, call me Cassie.'** I smiled at her and we climbed into the floo.

' **Malfoy Manor'** Abraxas called in his deep gruff voice and the manic spinning of the fireplace took all thought from my head.

I had never been any good at floo travel and today was no different. I stumbled out and landed on my hands and knees. I tried my hardest not to throw up as I noticed the Malfoys step elegantly out of the fireplace. Lucius came and helped me up and I smiled gratefully. I looked up towards the painted and grand ceiling. There was a vast crystal chandelier hanging down. Even this room, the floo room, was a vast and grand affair. Malfoy Manor was the biggest place I'd ever been, apart from Hogwarts.

We had a small dinner and then Lucius showed me to my rooms. Abraxas had said that they would have a guest from tomorrow onwards. I had an uneasy feeling. I don't know who this guest is but it feels weird. I fell asleep to my uneasy feeling and a questioning pulse from my mates half of the bond. And if anyone saw my arm searching for something in the night, they would see how much I missed him.

.


	26. Chapter 26

**His marks will be red.**

 **Onlooker POV**

Severus woke early, like he usually did. He had a foreboding feeling about this day and the next few, knowing they were to receive an unknown (at least to him) guest. He took his time getting dressed, going at a slow and leisurely pace. By the time he had completely finished, there was a knock at the door. Severus strode purposefully towards the door and swung it open. There stood Lucius, in all his elegant and smug glory. Severus glanced down at his modest outfit and shrugged. At least his shirt and trousers still looked smart. He was no yob. He didn't wear jeans and a tshirt. He was not Potter after all.

He sniggered as he and Lucius walked towards the dining room for breakfast. As they got closer to the room they heard a low hissing. Severus was not sure he was hearing it correctly, but one glance at Lucius told him he had heard it too. But Severus did not now the Malfoys had a snake. He shrugged and moved into the dining room.

The sight he saw made him stop in his tracks and made the vampires teeth itch to elongate. With the inner strength of ten men, Severus managed to quell his vampire's urges. There at the head of the table sat a man Severus had been trying to avoid for a year and a half now. He sat regally watching the activities of the whole room. This man had short dark hair that hung around his aristocratic cheekbones. He had a strong nose sat in his pale face. But the most distinguishing feature on the man's face was the deep blood red eyes that seemed to stare into your soul. Come to think of it, they probably did. Severus involuntarily shuddered. It was a tiny, fleeting movement but the sight made the man smirk.

 **Severus POV**

' **Good morning boys, please come and sit down for breakfast.'** Castilia smiled and gestured towards the seats next to her and Abraxas. Lucius sat next to his father while I occupied the seat opposite him, by his mother. The three Malfoys seemed at ease with Voldemort at their table but it was a tense affair.

I ate faster than I've ever eaten in my life. I wanted to be out of that room. I wanted nothing to do with the man. I had just put down my cutlery and rose to excuse myself when his soft hissing voice stopped me.

' **Severusss I had hoped we could have a conversssation aafter breakfasssst?'**

My eyes widened a fraction and I took a deep breath.

' **We have nothing to talk about.'**

His eyes flashed dangerously at me and chuckled.

' **Perhapssss not, but I requesssst your presence, and I will get it, even if involuntarily.'** He warned.

I nodded and he looked satisfied.

' **Meet me in the study in 10 minutessss,'** he hissed. I nodded. **'Oh and Severusss. I don't appreciate being spoken to like that.** _ **Crucio.'**_

My body stiffened up as I felt the pain that comes with the torture curse. I gritted my teeth. I had survived my father. I would survive this. I would not cry. I would not scream out. This did not affect me. This was the mantra I repeated in my head until it was lifted 2 minutes later.

' **You now have 8 minutesss Severusss'**

With that the doors to the dining hall shut and I was left in the hallway by myself. I took a few calming breaths. Why had the Malfoys brought him here? Didn't they know how I'd been trying to avoid him?

 _Maybe that was why you dunce!_

No, Lucius wouldn't do that. He was my best friend. My vampire snarled at me suddenly and I flinched. He was not happy. I let my magic pull on the bond I shared with Remus and took comfort from its calming presence. I could face this. I was brave. I was not scared of Voldemort.

I slowly walked towards the study and knocked. When I heard a hissed command to go in, I did. There he sat, in a red velvet, high backed chair. His long black and green snake coiled around his feet. I looked at it warily and he laughed, a high cold laugh.

' **Well Severussss, this isss long overdue, don't you think?'**

I gulped as I felt the door close and lock and ward itself behind me.

.


	27. Chapter 27

**His marks will be red.**

 **Longest chapter yet! I love this chapter :) Hope you do too**

 **Severus' POV cont**

' **I've waited a long time to speak to you boy. Yet you evaded every effort I made. Now I ask you again. Join my side.'** He said this quietly and yet it rang out in the deathly silent room.

I put on my cold mask and glanced his way before looking back around the room. **'Never.'** I said.

He snarled and the next moment I was stood feet to feet with Voldemort. I took a deep breath as I calmed my racing heart and he reached forward. I felt his cold fingers slip under my chin and he viciously pulled my chin up to look him in the eye. His eyes were the colour of fresh flowing blood. But instead of making my vampire want to drink the blood, it gave off the look of tainted blood. It made my vampire and myself shudder. It was dangerous.

He smirked at me.

' **Look at your betterssss when you are being sssspoken to Severussss, it is a sssign of ressspect.'** He said gruffly to me. Feeling braver than I was, I scoffed at him.

' **I will show respect when it is earned.'**

He chuckled. **'Feisty,'** he said as he released my chin and stepped back. He slowly dragged his cold fingers down my left arm and inspected my mate marks. I tried to pull my arm away but he was to strong. I had flashbacks of being with my father. He pulled my arm when I did something wrong. His grip was just as strong. I was starting to panic as suddenly Voldemort's hand left my arm and he turned.

He was inspecting the books on the bookshelf. Now was my chance. I slowly edged backwards towards the door. After what seemed like eternity, I reached the oak double doors. I pulled on them with all my might. Then I heard soft laughter.

' **They're locked Severusss.'**

I sighed and rested my head against the door.

' **Join me Severussss. We could be great. Imagine how good my side, our sssside, would be with a vampire like yourself on it.'** He whispered.

I span round as quickly as my body would let me and raised my eyebrows at him.

' **I'm sure I don't know what you mean.'** I coolly replied, mask back in place. Are my walls down? I'm sure they aren't. How did he know about that?

' **Your walls are fine you silly boy. I have my sources of information.'** Here he smirked at me.

I turned away from him again.

' **How's your mate, by the way? The wolf.'** He sneered.

I stiffened up. How did he know about Remus? What had he done?

' **You must be missing him? The sight of him? The smell of him? The tassssste of him?'** he whispered as he waved his hand and a vial of blood appeared. He raided the blood vial to his lips. But I knew that blood. It sang to me. It reminded me of home. Of falling into Remus' arms. Of afternoons and the late sun setting. Of family. Of love.

I snarled and ran forwards using my vampiric speed. It must have knocked Voldemort off balance because I was able to snatch the vial away and pocket it for myself to keep safe.

He chuckled again. **'You know what they call him, don't you? You know what they'll do to him? They call him a dangerous creature. A monssster,'** he licked his lips, **'He'll never be allowed anything in his pitiful life. No job, no money, no healthcare unless it's a backstreet doctorrr. He'll be branded a number and sent to a concentrattttion park. Without you.'**

My hands balled into fists by my side. It was so unfair. The injustice of it all. Remmy was braver than half the wizards I knew and just because of his fathers mistake, he had lost all prospects for his future. My heart ached for my strong, clever, beautiful mate and at that point I wanted to hold him and never let go.

' **But I can change all of that. We can change it Severussss.'**

I looked up as he said this and I saw something flash in his eyes.

' **We can overturn their decisions. Your wolf will be entitled to all of that and so much more. You can have a family, you can have a life. A life free from prejudice and discrimination. Without worrying they would catch him. A life with you in the open. All you have to do is join me.'**

I considered for a few minutes.

' **Freedom Severusss, Safety and jusssstice. Just say yesss Severusss.'** He goaded.

Remus would understand, right? _No he wouldn't! Don't do it! Think about what youre giving up you stupid boy!_ I silenced my inner thoughts and nodded towards Voldemort.

' **I need a verbal agreement Severussss.'**

' **Okay, I'll join you. For his protection. For Remus.'** He laughed maniacally as I said this and gestured me forward. I was scared and it took me a while to get my legs to work.

' **I knew you would be easy to get once I saw you. Luciusss was not so sure but I knewww.'**

He grabbed my left wrist tightly.

' _ **Servire tuus dominus**_ **.'**

He chanted in a low his as his wand tip dug into my left forearm where my mating mark was.

The pain that followed was worse than the cruciatus curse, worse than my father. After a while of this pain I got weak. My last thought was that I hope my mate was having a better Christmas day.

As the last of my strength left me, I was greeted by the blissful darkness of unconsciousness and the tears id been holding onto finally fell. Some Christmas this was.

.


	28. Chapter 28

**His marks will be red.**

 **Remus' POV**

It was the day I was to return to Hogwarts. I had had a lovely Christmas with my mother, dad wasn't around again. No shock there. But I was worried. I had no message or letter at all from my mate. I had sent several letters, but received nothing back. It was like he'd forgotten me. I knew he wouldn't have, but I missed him. I'm glad ill see him soon.

I hugged my mother goodbye on the platform and got onto the train. I found a compartment with James and Sirius and I waited. About halfway to the school I realised Sev wasn't joining us and joined into the pointless conversation with my friends. If they noticed how distant I was, they thankfully didn't comment on it.

Once in the Great Hall at school I caught sight of him. Sitting with Lucius and Amycus Carrow. I shuddered. That boy made me worried. I hope Sev was okay. He glanced up and I smiled at him. He looked at me and put his head down. What was that? Why wouldn't he look at me?

I sent my feelings of hurt and confusion down our bond, only to find it blocked. That angered me. Doesn't he want me anymore? My wolf whimpered at the rejection and I fell into a sad robot like state. I cried myself to sleep when I reached my room.

It had been a few days now. A few days of Severus ignoring me and avoiding me. My wolf was getting more and more depressed, as was I. I was losing my confidence and my eyes had dark circles around the already constantly red and puffy things. I threw myself into my studying and was almost always in my room, other than meals. Come to mention that, I was eating more and more of them either in my room alone or alone in the kitchen with the elves. My wolf howled for its mate.

I was standing in the owlery, having just sent off a reassurance letter to my mother that I was fine and she didn't have to worry. I wasn't fine, but she didn't need to know this. I was stroking a school owl when the door opened. I turned to see who had walked in and saw him there.

My mate. As tall, dark and handsome as ever. Except he had dark circles round his eyes too. And his glamour was back up. I couldn't see his mating marks. Was he embarrassed?

' **Guess I'll come back later then.'** He muttered.

' **No Sev, stay.'**

I had stepped closer to him now. He shook his head and turned.

' **Please?'** I begged as he turned away. I reached out and grabbed his left sleeve.

HE whirled round using his fast speed and screamed at me,

' **Don't touch me.'**

I gulped and dropped his sleeve as I stepped back. The tears fell down my face. He sighed and left, muttering about simpering Gryffindors.

I don't know how long I stood there, crying, but eventually Sirius came and guided me back to my room. Where I fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

.


	29. Chapter 29

**His marks will be red.**

 **Severus' POV**

It had been a week since my mate had almost seen the mark. I hadn't seen him since. I could see he was becoming sadder, smaller and slower. My heart broke but it was for the best. He wouldn't want me if he knew. It was better for both of us this way in the long run. It was difficult holding up my glamour all day every day.

It was Saturday and everyone was in Hogsmeade so I went and sat in the astronomy tower. I didn't expect anyone to be coming up so I let my glamour drop. I was sitting, leaning back on my arms enjoying the sun when the door opened. In walked my mate.

He looked so sad. His slightly greying hair was unkempt and messy. His eyes were red and puffy. HE had lost a lot of weight. My heart ached. My vampire was screaming at me to go towards him but I just ignored it. I sat looking at him. I was wearing a long sleeved shirt so was not worried about him seeing.

' **I'm glad to see your mating marks Sev. I've missed you.'** he sat by me and hugged me. I knew I should pull away but I couldn't bring myself to. I revelled in the comforting feeling I got from my mates familiar arms. We sat in silence for a while. My dark mark was itchy. I rubbed at it absentmindedly, not realising my action raised my sleeve.

Remus gasped and jumped away from me.

' **What? What's that?'** he whispered. He was pointing to my left arm. Oh no.

' **It's nothing, I promise.'**

' **Don't lie to me.'** He growled. I noticed he was shaking violently. **'That's the Dark Lord's mark.'**

I closed my eyes and put my head down. Remus let out a choked sob. I was slowly beginning to cry. I stepped closer to him, to try and offer comfort.

' **Don't you touch me. Why did you take it? I need to know why.'** He whispered.

' **He was very persuasive.'**

' **Oh god.'** Remus cried.

' **He's going to make life better. I really believe his ideals.'** I argued.

' **Don't fool yourself.'** Remus scoffed angrily.

' **He said he'd help. He promised you would be safe. He promised better laws and lives for wolves.'** I said heatedly.

' **And you were stupid enough to believe him?!'**

' **Yes I believe him. And don't speak to your mate like that.'** He said angrily.

' **No. No. You are not my mate. Not anymore.'** He said softly.

' **Remus…'**

' **No Severus. You promised you would never hurt me. And you've betrayed me. I don't know how I'd ever get past this. You promised.'** He said sadly as he looked at the floor.

' **I did it for you. For us. For our future.'** I shouted at him. I needed him to understand.

' **No Severus. You did it for yourself. We have no future. Thanks to your decision, there is no us.'** Remus sobbed and he ran quickly from the room.

As the door slammed shut, I let the tears fall down my face.

.


	30. Chapter 30

**His marks will be red.**

 **Remus' POV**

I couldn't see. I couldn't breathe. The world was constricting against me. My heartbeat thumped in my ears as the sound of my feet slapping the ground echoed through the corridors. I couldn't believe he'd done it. He'd actually joined that mad man. And he blamed me! Said it was to save me.

I ran as quickly as I could to my room. I slammed open the door and stumbled towards the bathroom. I located the bathroom and threw up the contents of my stomach.

My mate had betrayed me. He had gone against our bond. He had joined a killer. I'd lost him.

I continued to throw up until there was nothing left, and even then I continued to retch.

I caught my reflection in the mirror and was disgusted. There I was. A sad, scarred and lonely werewolf sitting on the bathroom floor with vomit in his grey hair. And there they were. All over my chest, neck and face.

Mating marks. Marks that bond me to that monster and his new lackey. Something in me snapped. My wolf was scarily close to the surface. Suddenly it broke free and I lost all rationality.

 **James Potter POV**

Remus had run past Sirius and I earlier. He was in such a hurry I don't even think he knew he'd passed us. We were quite worried about him. He looked like he'd been crying. I looked at Sirius and he nodded. We took off after Remus. We couldn't run as fast as him as we weren't werewolves but we ran as fast as our legs would go.

It took us a while to find him but we eventually came to his room. We were holding our stomachs. We'd run so fast it was difficult to breathe. The knight in Remus' painting looked worried and the princess was crying.

' **Is Remus here?'** We hurriedly asked and they nodded.

' **Yes my boys. Please help him. Save him.'** the knight said as he swung forward.

I could hear the shower running. We ran through to the bathroom.

What we saw nearly broke our hearts. There sat our friend.

Remus was sat under the shower, the water cascading down him. His eyes were red and puffy and he was sobbing. He had deep gouges and scratches all over his face, neck and chest.

' **Rem'** Sirius said softly. Remus' head shot up. Bright golden amber eyes bore into us and he growled at us as we moved closer.

' **Remus, What's happened? You're bleeding.'** I said. This snapped him out of his haze and he looked to his bloodied hands. He sobbed as tears fell down his face quicker than before. Sirius turned the shower off and cast a drying charm on Remus' clothes.

We gently led Remus towards his couch and sat him down. He curled in on himself and we sat together as he cried. He was leaning on me and Sirius was rubbing his back.

' **Why did you hurt yourself?'**

' **Because they're his marks. I don't want them on me. I don't want anything to do with him! It hurts me! He hurt me.'** He cried loudly.

' **What did he do?'** I whispered.

' **He took the mark. He joined Voldemort.'** He shouted. Sirius and I gasped.

.


	31. Chapter 31

**His marks will be red.**

 **Remus' POV**

It had been a few days since James and Sirius had found me in the shower. They'd helped me clean up the blood but I refused to go to the Medi-witch. Refused to have the gouges healed magically. I wanted the scars there. Wanted everyone to know what he'd made me do.

I went throughout my days as usual. My eyes did not stray over towards the slytherin table where I knew he was sat. And nobody got near me, not enough to see the new marks or speak to me. James and Sirius had come to be my protectors. I thanked Mother Moon for the boys I called friends. they had wanted to killhim. Kill or at least severely maim. But as I said to them, he was still my mate.

My classes were filled with note taking and essays and my free time was filled holing myself up in different areas of the castle. I didn't want to be anywhere near anybody.

On one of my many walks by myself, I was slowly strolling towards the lake when I felt a presence next to me.

I sighed internally. Why can't people just leave me alone? I'm in enough pain as it is. I glanced to the side to see a head of blond hair. Great. Lucius Malfoy.

' **Nice new marks wolf,'** He smirked.

I gasped. Sev had told him I was a werewolf?

' **Of course he told me. He told us all.'**

I raised my head and continued to look straight ahead as I walked.

' **What's the matter? Jealous he's taken another man's mark so you thought you had to hurt yourself? Pathetic.'** He sneered. I grit my teeth as I continued to try and ignore him.

' **Whats the matter wolf? Can't face the truth?'** he smirked again. He pulled me by the wrist until I was close to him.

' **Shame really, that he threw you away. You're a fine specimen.'** He leered as he licked the side of my face.

I panicked and yanked myself away. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me towards the astronomy tower. How could he do that? That lech. That pervert.

This was all his fault. Severus.

I wish he'd never been my mate.

As I thought this it began to pour down. Then I got a thought. I ran out into the rain and stood as the rain battered down on me.

' _ **Mother Moon, I know you're there and you can hear me. Please. Please release me from my mate. I'm begging you. Please.'**_ I shouted repeatedly as I stood with my hair and clothes sticking to my body. I collapsed onto my knees as my falling tears mixed in with the freezing rain drops.

.


	32. Chapter 32

**Severus' POV**

It had been about a week since Remus had found out. I was still annoyed at the way he had acted. Couldn't he see that I'd done it for him? Voldemort had promised that he would help me get better rights for werewolves and people like them. The outcasts of society. Why couldn't Remus see? I'm his dominant, he should trust me to make decisions that will keep him safe.

 _Except, he did trust you. And you blew his trust. When you took that mark. And when you let slip about his creature side to Lucius. How could he ever trust you?_

I woke up with a start. As I had been thinking these things in my dreams, my mating marks had been burning. I woke up and I felt like they were on fire. I jumped out of bed and ran towards the bathroom. I quickly turned on the shower and ran it all down my arms, one at a time. That's when I noticed it. My marks. Instead of being their usual forest green colour, they were a deep angry red colour. This shouldn't be happening. I'd never heard of this happening. Now I was panicking. I had to find Remus. I had to find some answers. I threw on my clothes and left the dungeons.

I ran towards the library where I knew he'd be. I threw open the door and smiled despite myself. There he was at his usual table. And there they were, surrounding him. The sound of him sneezing brought me out of my reverie. I looked at him. He looked tired and sad. His face was drawn in and he was sneezing a lot. Was he ill? I longed to wrap my arms around him and keep him safe. My vampire was dying for me to follow through with this but I didn't. Then I looked again. His marks. They were also no longer forest green. His marks were black.

I walked up to him. Potter and Black saw me coming and moved closer to him.

' **Remus can I talk to you alone please?'**

' **He doesn't want to talk to you Snivellus.'** Black sneered.

' **Yeah so go slither on back to your master.'** Potter snapped.

I gasped. He'd told them? _Of course he has. Look at his skin._

I looked at his arms and saw deep gashes upon his arms. My mate. My Remus. Had he done this to himself? Or was he hurt?

' **It's fine guys.'** He whispered, **'What do you want?'**

' **Can we talk alone? You owe me that at least.'**

' **No Sev. I owe you nothing. What do you want?'**

' **My marks. They were burning before. And now they're red. Yours are black. What's happening?'** I babbled.

I heard him sigh.

' **Try reading. You'll find your answers.'** He said as he got up and the three left.

Reading? That didn't tell me anything. With nothing else to do, I went searching for any book that mentioned mating marks. It would be a long day.

.


	33. Chapter 33

**Remus' POV**

It had been a few days since the meeting in the library. I still looked and felt the same. My cuts were not healing. I wouldn't let them. I needed to know I could still feel. Anything would do. As long as I knew I could still feel. I was tired though. So darn tired. I no longer slept. Closing my eyes meant I pictured him. And what we did together. And what he did to me.

The boys were still as strong as ever and still kept me to themselves. I smiled fondly at the thought of them. They really were my best friends. But at the moment I'd managed to escape. I was holed up in the library. Not at my usual desk, no that was too obvious.

I was sat at the back of the library hidden from view. This meant no one could see me, but I could see the whole library and its occupants. I had been sitting for a while just watching what was happening when a familiar person came and sat at my usual desk. My heart ached when I saw Severus. I longed for this to all be just a nightmare. For myself to wake up back in bed with my sweet, kind, loving mate.

But that wouldn't happen. He had taken that mad man's mark. He chose this life. And I chose to leave him. Mother Moon has heard my pleas and has set me free. Whether my heart wanted it or not. Voldemort had filled Severus' head with promises and idealistic plans. And when all comes to all, Sev will crash and burn. This isn't what he wants. He may think it is, but it's not.

I looked closely at him. His marks were still a deep violent red colour. He had large bags under his eyes and was paler than usual if that's even possible.

I could see that he was getting nowhere with the research. He was in the wrong section. The wrong book. He'd never find the answers he wants in there. I summoned the book quietly and went to the section he needed. I put a piece of parchment at the correct page, closed the book and levitated it over to him. It hit him on the shoulder as it got to him. I quickly hid so he couldn't see me and watched him pick it up and go to the bookmarked page. He was shocked but he began to read.

Sirius and James came to find me then. As I put my things back and left the library with my friends he looked sadly towards me and I turned my head away. I didn't want to see his face. I had to be strong. It was over.

.


	34. Chapter 34

**His marks will be red.**

 **I will warn that in this chapter there are triggers. it mentions brutality, rape and suicide after the line break. If you do not wish to read this, please skip the end of this chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Severus' POV**

I was getting nowhere. This search was hopelessly fruitless. I hadn't slept in days. Too determined to find something. Anything that would explain. My marks were still that horrible bright red colour. They still irritated me. And my dark mark still stood proudly on my wrist.

I avoided mirrors at all costs. I know I'm paler than ever. I haven't had blood since he walked out on me. I can't. It tastes wrong. Tainted. Poison. I know I have bags under my eyes. I just cannot sleep. The nightmares keep me up most nights. As well as trying to find the answers about my marks.

I was sitting in the library when something strange happened. A felt a nudge on my shoulder. I turned to see an old looking book. I picked it out of the air and placed it carefully on the desk in front of me. It was bookmarked on a page towards the back of the book. I flipped straight to the bookmarked page.

 _ **The End For Mates?**_

 _ **Once in a while, something disastrous can happen. If a mate in the mating pair ever feels like the other has betrayed them, their children or their trust, there is something they can do. The scorned mate, if they wish, can request that Mother Nature revoke their mateship. If this happens, and it is granted by Mother Nature, the one who requested the termination will see their mating marks turn a deep black colour (If they have them). The member of the pair who had committed the betrayal will also change. His marks will be red.**_

I gasped as I read that. Remus thinks I betrayed him? I didn't. I was doing it for him. All for him. He had asked Mother Moon to separate us. I started to cry. I wish I had listened to him.

A few weeks had passed now. I had tried to speak to Remus, to apologise. But he was having none of it. So I eventually stopped trying. If he didn't want to listen, I wasn't going to fight him on it. I had taken my N.E.W.T.S and passed them with flying colours. Now we were all just waiting to graduate But Voldemort was calling me more and more often.

At first, he just had me making potions for him. That I could handle. I was good at that. Then came the worse things. It started small. I'd have to sit in the meetings while he tortured people. It made my stomach churn. It was all I could do not to throw up on his shoes. I don't think he'd appreciate that.

Then he made me go on raids. I'd have to pillage and purge. Small innocent villages that had done nothing wrong other than have a light member visit once. I remember the night of my first raid. There had been small children there. Voldemort made them watch as he killed their father and raped their mothers, ignoring their screams. I had to turn away. When I got back in the early hours of the morning I threw up violently until there was nothing left inside of me. Then I cried myself to sleep. I did that for a few nights.

Finally came the worst step. He made me torture an innocent woman. When I hesitated and said I couldn't he got angry. He threw the cruciatus at me for a minute and then imperio'd me. He made me rape the woman several times until she bled. Then he had me kill her in a gruesome way. I remember that night, I tried to kill myself. I did not want to live my miserable life anymore. I was found early enough. It seems that even in death, fate was mocking me.

.


	35. Chapter 35

**His marks will be red.**

 **So this is the final chapter. I hope you liked it! I may do a sequel to this, I have a few ideas in my head but I'm not sure yet :)**

 **Remus' POV**

Despite the turmoil my life was in, I had taken my NEWTS. I had studied incredibly hard and managed to pass them with the best results in the year. I was pleased and incredibly proud. It still didn't mean I could get a good job after school, not with my condition. But it meant I had disproved all the haters. A werewolf could go to school and get good grades and live a normal life.

Life was pretty simple for a while. James and Sirius had backed off a little. They weren't quite as possessive. Well James couldn't be. He had a new girlfriend. Lilly Evans. She was a lovely girl and he'd been after her for years. They made a wonderful pairing. Sirius was still his playboy self. He'd never settle down.

I hadn't spoken to Severus since. He had tried a few times after I had inadvertently given him that book but Sirius and James wouldn't let him. He only tried to speak to me twice. When I was ready to hear him out, he had stopped trying. I hadn't seen him much but whenever I did he looked terrible. His already pale skin had become like paper. White and almost see through. His once expressive eyes were dead and lifeless. He had dark black bags cupping his eyes and he walked stooped over. His soft luscious hair became greasy and unkempt. He drew into himself and away from his friends. Well I'm not sure Lucius was that big a disappointment to lose.

It was time for graduation. I had found my smartest outfit. The one with the least amount of holes in. I was wearing smart dark blue trousers and a white shirt. My hair was combed neatly and my scars were all hidden for the day. My mom was here and she did not know I had hurt myself over Severus. She'd only worry. I didn't want her to worry anymore. She had split with my father a few months ago. He couldn't get over the fact I was a lycanthrope. He said he'd only stuck around due to the sense of guilt he had felt at the possibility of leaving her with me. As if I would hurt my own mother! We hadn't seen or heard from him since. I had invited him to graduation but had been ignored so I hadn't expected him to be there.

It was time for us all to receive our diplomas. I listened as he called everyone's names one by one and cheered for my friends. They as well as my mom cheered when the headmaster read out my name. I blushed and stood to receive my honour. I also noticed that when it got to the part of the list where Severus' name would be, they glossed over it and didn't even read his name out. He couldn't even be bothered to show up. Coward.

My mom knew who my mate had been and she also knew most of the story about why we no longer were mated. I glanced up when I knew his name should have been called and caught her eyes as I realised he wasn't there. My mom looked at me sadly as I sighed. We may not be mated anymore but I would always care about my once life mate.

After the ceremony and the parents had left, we all had a party. It was the last night before we would go home for the final time. We drank and danced all night. Our last night as kids. The end of an era. Ready to go off into the big world of reality. And I knew I'd be fine. Whether I had a life mate or not. Because I had my friends and my mom and that's all I needed. For now anyway.

.


End file.
